State of Seduction
by jadeforsaken
Summary: "You can call it a choice but it never really feels like one. Its like, I make a conscious decision to leave you behind but some unconscious result has me running back. I don't know, does that mean we belong together? Because I sure as hell hope it doesn't, I can't love you, and you can't love me. And we can never really be together, not in this life."
1. 00

"Welcome to Chicago, the heart of America," Dean Winchester crowed out as he swung into a parking space in his precious Impala, the breaks squealing as the car sloppily parked. He turned and grinned at his younger brother, Sam, and then glanced in the back seat towards Castiel the Angel and Kevin Tran, the prophet.

"Why are we here, Dean?" Castiel asked in his gruff voice, frowning at the man in the front seat, who was currently cracking his knuckles and glancing at his face in the rear view mirror, probably trying to discover whether or not he looked good enough to leave the Impala.

"I already told you, Cas," Dean replied nonchalantly as he opened the glove box, pulling rolls of ones and twenties out and stuffing them in his pocket, "Two reasons, one, because there's a big bad running a muck in this beautiful city and two, to get you children laid," Dean didn't specify whether he meant just Castiel and Kevin, whose eyes both widened, or Sam as well, who just rolled his eyes.

"Laid?" Kevin repeated, as if he had never heard the word before, "Don't we have more important things to do?" He continued, causing Dean to look at him in horror and Sam to smirk down in his lap.

"Kevin, please, turn your smart, Asian brain off for tonight, and let daddy have a little fun," Kevin shivered at Dean's choice of words but didn't pick up the thread again, Kevin knew that in the end Dean would win, no matter what.

"You can play after we do what we came here to do, Dean," Even if Kevin was smart enough to close his mouth to avoid arguing with the Hunter, Dean's brother wasn't. Dean glanced at Sam with an incredulous look before rolling his eyes, undoing his seat belt and pushing the Impala's door open with a loud screech.

"Come on, Sammy! Just tonight! Please!" Dean cried, before pulling Castiel's door open for him and letting him fall out of the Impala to follow suit. Sam glared at Dean for the longest of time before he eventually rolled his eyes and climbed out of the car, Kevin following as they all headed into Dean's choice of places. The Pentagon.

As soon as they entered the building, a wide smile crossed over Dean's face as he saw the faces - and the busts - of all the woman walking around, before the smile was wiped straight off of his face as he realized where he was.

"Wow, classy, Dean," Sam rolled his eyes, not yet realizing the extent of his brothers mistake. Usually, Dean would just pick a bar or a club, not a full blown brothel, and if he were to pick a brothel, it surely wouldn't be the one they were in right now.

"Hi, I'm Belle," A gorgeous brunette came up to the four slack mouthed boys and Dean was quick to close his mouth and look the girl up and down, loving what he saw, except wishing they were somewhere else.

"Are you a, a?" It was the first time Dean had been left speechless in front of a woman before, and he didn't know what to think of it, but thankfully the girl just laughed his nervousness off.

"A prostitute?" She guessed, and Dean nodded slowly, "Well, I prefer the term escort, all of us do, but yeah, yeah I guess I am," She smiled a beautiful smile, revealing a set of perfect white teeth, "First timers? Well, I could start you off with Ariel, she's very gentle. Or if you're looking for something a little more... rough, I'm pretty sure Alice is free right now," Belle smiled at Dean and he had already guessed that Belle wasn't her real name, just like Ariel and Alice were most likely not the other girls names.

"Uh, no," Dean cleared his throat, "We're not first timers," He told her, causing her to look up and down his frame guiltily, before focusing back on his face with a generous smile.

"In that case," She eyed Dean suggestively, "We have anything you're looking for, Asian, brunette, blonde, red head, rough, gentle, what will it be?" Belle glanced at the other three boys behind Dean, who had by now discovered the secrets The Pentagon was hiding within its walls.

"Ooh, an angel, we don't get a lot of you in here," Belle grinned at Castiel, who was looking warily from Dean to Belle, wondering if Dean had known about The Pentagon before he had walked in, but the surprised expression on his face showed that he hadn't.

Then, a blonde girl walked up to Belle's side, covering her ear with her hand and whispering in her ear. Belle nodded stiffly and glanced back at the four still in the doorway, her smile now forced.

"I- I'm sorry, I didn't realize who you were. I, um," Belle glanced at the blonde for help.

"We don't like hunters here," The blonde said, in a strong soprano tone of voice, "I think you should leave," She looked at Belle and then at Castiel, "Though if you want, I'm sure Belle would love to take you into the back and... show you around," A seductive smirk crossed the blonde girls face and Belle flushed red because the hunters were staring at her incredulously.

"Alice..." She warned, but the blonde shook her off.

"Sorry, we didn't realize what this place was," Sam said quickly, before tugging on his brothers sleeve and pushing him towards the exit, "We won't bother you again," He lied, knowing that he and Dean would be back.

Seeing as The Pentagon was a brothel for monsters, and the Winchester brothers were hunters - and they refused to let any monster who killed innocent people live another day.


	2. 01

**C**igarette smoke swirled up into the dark night air as I exhaled the last of the cancer stick before dropping it to the ground and rubbing it into the grimy alley way floor with the toe of my high heeled shoe. I pulled my black trench coat tighter around me, running a hand through my long, curly locks as I leaned back against the mossy brick wall of the alley.

I felt exhausted, tonight was one of the harder nights at The Pentagon. It was busy, and not just averagely busy like a normal brothel, it was over the top busy - so busy that most of the girls were tied up with clients all night and when one of us did catch a break, we were always needed behind the bar or on the floor.

My neck hurt and even though I had drank plenty of water and chewed on plenty of sugary lollies, I still felt lightheaded because of the feeding. The Pentagon being a monster brothel, we got a fair few monsters coming through each night - seeing as we lived in Chicago - but we got more than an adequate amount of vampires coming through our doors, always demanding blood from the source.

I gingerly touched the bite mark at the base of my neck, a stinging sensation rolling all the way down to my toes as my fingers made contact with the wound. Jacob Kane had been through tonight, he was a regular vamp, and I was the only escort he was ever with.

He was wealthy, attractive and muscular, but very, very rough. Especially when a feeding is mixed in with the sex, he tends to get a tad too ferocious and more than once have I had to call out the safe word and get him to back down.

As far as vampires go, Jacob was pretty plausible, and I liked him a lot. He always paid straight up and gave me a large tip afterwards, he always brought me jewelry or flowers or sometimes chocolates when he came in, at least once a fortnight, but sometimes he was just hard to handle.

I rolled my head around, wincing as it pulled at the fang marks as I closed my eyes and leaned further into the wall. I thought I was going to be fired, or suspended tonight, because of my mistake with the four men who looked utterly surprised.

At first, I had thought they were all just regular humans that had stumbled into The Pentagon by mistake, until I noticed the look in one of their eyes that told me he was an Angel of the Lord. I didn't know which Angel, and that had been my first mistake.

Until Ava had come up and whispered to me that the men I was standing in front of were Hunters - the Winchester's and their company, to be exact - and it was all I could do to keep a smile pressed tightly onto my face.

Since I had began working at The Pentagon, Dallas Braylen - the Kitsune that runs the place - has told me all the signs that the people that walk into The Pentagon are Hunters, and the one time I got to experience it firsthand, I had completely blanked and not realized until Ava saved my ass and stopped me from letting them in.

It wasn't like I was a stranger to Hunters, either. Since I was four, I had known about the world of the Supernatural. Even now, my brother Mason and his best friend Trent, were Hunters, and I lived in a small apartment with them. I should have known the Hunters that walked into The Pentagon tonight were in fact Hunters, let alone the Winchester brothers.

A loud vibrating noise began to buzz and I fished my phone out from my coat pockets before glancing at the caller ID and answering the phone with a quick, "What?".

"That's no way to answer the phone to a family member," I rolled my eyes at Trent's retort.

"We're not even related, Trent," I quipped, "What do you want?" Usually it was Mason that called me around this time of night, wanting to know where I was, what I was doing, when would I be home. Because, of course, Mason nor Trent knew about my job at The Pentagon, God, if they knew all hell would break loose.

"Mm, no, we're not. So why won't you go out with me, hey, Kale?" I rolled my eyes again, it was a joke between Trent and I, that I refused to go out with him. He had been asking me for three years, since I became legal, and refused to let it go even though there was so many reasons it wouldn't work.

Me not being interested and Mason never allowing it being some of those reasons.

"Tell me the reason you called in the next three seconds or I'm hanging up, unless you called just to ask me out again," I scoffed, but I figured Trent calling right now had nothing to do with asking me out once again but with something else.

"Mase's phone is dead and, uh, are you at home?" I thought for a second, if Trent was asking me if I was at home, that probably meant that the two of them weren't, so I took a risk.

"Yes," I replied, "Why?"

"Mase and I are tracking down a family of Amazons in Missouri and probably won't be back for a few days, can you handle life while we're gone?" Trent told me and I bit down on my lip, in some ways, this news was very very good, it meant I could pick up a few extra shifts at The Pentagon and buy myself those Jimmy Choo's I've had my eye on but haven't been able to buy because Mason would notice I had bought two pairs of incredibly expensive shoes too close together, and seeing as he thought I was a manager at a hotel out of town...

"Yeah, yeah, its fine," I waved it off before thinking of something witty to say, "Did you leave money on the counter for dinner?" I heard a burst of laughter from Trent and a groan from my brother, in which I assumed the phone was on speaker in Mason's SUV.

"Goodbye, Kale," My brother called over the phone before the line went dead and I was left yet again by myself in the alley way, tempted to light up another cigarette before heading back inside to wait for Emma to finish her shift so she could give me a lift back to the apartment and save me the dizzy walk back, thanks to Jacob and his knack of taking too much blood at once.

I pushed myself off the wall, ready to go back inside and stay out of sight from the customers who would think I was still working, when a throat cleared from somewhere near the mouth of the alley and I turned to see who was there.

"Why do you work there?" He dipped his head in the direction of the door that would head into The Pentagon and I glanced at it, wondering if I should ignore him and go inside or stay and make conversation with Dean Winchester.

"It pays the bills, doesn't it?" I replied, turning back around and crossing my arms over my chest. I didn't know whether I should have been scared or not, but I felt numb in the famous Hunters presence. He was leaning against the opposite wall to what I was and was looking me over with greedy eyes.

"You lied to whoever was on the phone just now, you said you were at home," He said, ignoring my quip about paying the bills, knowing good and well that that wasn't the reason I worked at such a crude place like The Pentagon, not that it was that bad or anything anyway.

"Well, how would you like to find out the girl you're living with is a prostitute?" I winced at my own words, I hated being called a prostitute, whether it was by myself or others. I much preferred escort, or even stripper, though being called a stripper didn't quite fit the bill of what I did for a living.

Dean's eyebrows widened, "Your boyfriend doesn't know you work here as a, an escort?" Though he picked the correct term for my career of choice, he still picked the wrong words for the other half of the sentence.

"Ew," I crinkled my nose, "Not my boyfriend, my brother and his best friend," I didn't know why I was telling him this, and I didn't know why he wanted to know. All I wanted to do was slink back inside and wait for Emma to finish her shift so she could take Bianca and I home - seeing as we lived next door to each other.

Dean nodded, "They're hunters, actually," I said, not entirely sure as to why but now that the words were out, I couldn't exactly take them back.

"Who are they?"

"Mason Reed and Trent Archer," I froze as soon as I said it, this wasn't like telling Dean Winchester that Mason and Trent _were_ Hunters, this was signing my death wish. If he knew who my brother and Trent were, he would immediately know who I was, and by the look on his face... He had already figured it out.

"Your name's Kale, isn't it?" He asked, pushing himself off of the wall and taking a step towards me. Which I responded to by taking a step back, nearly stumbling on a crack in my high heels but regaining my balance just in time.

I didn't reply to his question, but that seemed confirmation enough, "I've worked with Mason and Trent on a case before," He told me and I perked up, not having heard about this before, which was strange. Mason and Trent were the types of people to boast, and me not knowing that they had worked a case with the _Winchester's_ deeply confused me.

"Yeah, there were a family of Djinns hiding out in backwater Indianapolis. Mason and Trent helped Sammy and I out, we'd never faced a whole family of the things before," I remembered Mason telling me the story about the Djinns in Indianapolis, but recalled nothing of him being with the Winchester brothers.

"Mase didn't tell me you were with him," I said quietly, glancing down at my phone which was still clutched tightly in my hand, it was 2:59 AM, one minute until Emma finished her shift and would be looking for me.

"Yeah, well, we told him to keep it quiet. We were kind of wanted back then, by everyone, and we didn't want them to get caught up in the crossfire of Hunter and Monster," Dean shrugged, as if it was no big deal to him, but it still didn't explain why Mason hadn't told _me_, even Trent, who couldn't keep his mouth closed to save his life.

"What are you doing in Chicago?" I couldn't help myself from asking, even though the clock on my phone had ticked past three am and any second Emma would be sticking her head out the door to look for me, and see me talking to Dean Winchester - the Hunter.

"Well, there's a big bag terrorizing your city, and then we were going to be heading off," He said and I bit my lip, I knew what it was and I knew who it was, but I was determined not to say anything and end up on the things hit list, "But now I think we've found a reason to stay,".

I wasn't sure whether he was talking about me or The Pentagon, but either way, it caused a shiver to roll up the back of my spine and make me feel severely sick, just as Emma opened the back door to The Pentagon and called my name, stopping short when she saw me, and who I was talking too.

"Well, see you around, Reed," Dean winked at me before he disappeared back around the mouth of the alley and I was left with a pounding head, dizzy vision and Emma staring at me as if she was seeing a ghost and the only thing I could mutter in response to Dean's goodbye was a small, "I hope not,".

* * *

_First chapter is up! I hope you like it, and I'll try to have another up by next week! (Though SAC week is next week so I'm not sure how well I'll go with updates?) But please comment, heart and follow for more updates! Also, check out the tumblr page for this fan fic, where I will be posting updates, sneak peaks, gif sets and manips of this story! _** .com...**  
_jade_


	3. 02

**E**mma was staring at me, waiting for the explanation I didn't plan on giving her. It probably would have been easier, and made the whole situation go by quicker, if I just gave Emma what she wanted. But for some reason, I felt unable to speak about my conversation with Dean Winchester.

My head was still reeling with the fact that Mason and Trent had both neglected to mention to me that they had gone on a Hunt with the Winchester brothers, and what was even more confusing about it was that I couldn't remember where I had been when the two boys had told me they were hunting the Djinns.

I must have been with a friend, or Bobby, or maybe I had been at the Roadhouse. But I couldn't remember, and it bothered me greatly.

"You look like you've seen a ghost," Emma started and I just shook my head as slowly as I could, seeing as my brain was still pounding and my neck was still throbbing from Jacob's bite. I raised a shaking hand to my forehead before closing my eyes.

"No, just Dean Winchester," My voice came out sounding feint and I wondered where all the witty energy I had had a moment ago had gone. I felt like I had run a marathon, if that was possible, in the last ten seconds. But I just felt emotionally and psychically drained.

"You don't look so good," Emma commented with furrowed eyebrows, "Your brothers home tonight?" Emma and all the other escorts knew about Mason and Trent's day job of Hunting, and they all promised to keep it on the down low from Dallas, seeing as our boss didn't like that one of his employees family members were hunting down and killing his kind - and his potential business.

"Nah," I said as I moved on shaky legs towards the back door to The Pentagon and Emma grabbed me under my arm as soon as I was close enough for her to reach me, "They're in Missouri hunting Amazons," I felt so tired that I didn't even pick up and correct her on the fact that Trent wasn't my brother - just my brothers friend and the guy I live with.

"Is there anyone at your place?" She already knew the answer to that, but the good friend she was, felt obliged to ask me anyway. Emma knew that I would lie to her, and say that a friend was staying over, even though I only had a few friends and they would well be in bed by now.

"Yeah, there is," I told her as together we walked through the back of The Pentagon, picking up the bubbly, red headed Bianca on our way, who gave me a careful look before she glanced at Emma and back to the bite mark on my throat.

"Jake go a bit rough this time, ey, Kale?" She asked, nudging me in the ribs and I forced a smile, nodding as I pulled myself away from leaning for support on Emma, before leaning into the wall and pulling my insanely high heels off of my feet.

There. That felt better, I didn't feel perfect, but at least the world wasn't shaking anymore than it should be now that I was on flat feet, instead of nine inch heels. I ran a hand through my hair as I took a deep breath, just to steady my breathing as I reached behind the bar and pulled out a water bottle, chugging it down before throwing it towards the bin, unsure of whether it made it or not as I felt some steadiness return to my head.

"You got to tell him he can't bite you like that every time he comes in," Bianca tsked, "It isn't good for your health!" She scolded me and I let out a breathy laugh as I pushed open the door of The Pentagon and walked out into the cold air I had felt rushing at me in the alley way. It felt nice on my clammy skin.

"I'm fine, its nothing a good nights sleep can't handle," I grinned tiredly towards Emma and Bianca as I headed towards Emma's Volkswagen, waiting for her to unlock the doors so I could climb inside and rest for a little while when I noticed the black car parked at the end of the lot.

"Whose car is that?" I indicated towards the sleek looking beauty, Emma and Bianca's heads turning to look at it in turn. They both shrugged, "Probably just a client," Bianca told me as the doors to Emma's car unlocked and I hurriedly climbed into the passenger seat, claiming it before Bianca could.

"You realize I stopped caring about the front seat a long time ago, right?" Bianca snorted from the back seat as I made myself comfortable. A sudden feeling washed over me and my head swiveled around, watching the black car at the end of the lot.

I could have sworn someone was watching me from inside it, but it was too dark for me to see if there was anyone inside of it.

"So you're staying at my house tonight, Kay, you don't look so good still," Emma told me and I shook my head, telling her that it wasn't necessary, that I really would be fine as soon as I ate something and had a sleep.

"Either you stay at mine or you call Brax and Liv to stay with you," Braxton and Olivia Kyle were the couple that lived across from me in apartment 309, where I was 310. Apart from being amazing friends, Olivia was Bianca's older sister, and also had no idea that she worked as an escort at a monster brothel - all Liv knew was that Bianca worked behind the bar.

It wasn't like Liv or Brax could tell her she couldn't either, seeing as Brax was a shape shifter and Liv was a werewolf. Brax was born supernatural - Olivia was bitten when she was sixteen.

"Okay, okay, I'll knock on their door when I get home," I lied, "Though there's really no need," I knew Emma would call Olivia tomorrow and ask whether or not I had in fact knocked on their door, but it wouldn't matter because by then I would have had a sleep and have felt completely fine.

"Alright," Emma finally gave in, also knowing I was lying straight to her face, but also knowing I was fine. She was just being a good friend by wanting someone to stay with me tonight, it wasn't the first time Jacob Kane - or another vamp - had taken too much and I felt lightheaded for longer than I should have.

"So what did you and Dean Winchester talk about in the alley?" Emma asked, changing the subject and causing Bianca to cough in the backseat.

"He asked me why I worked at The Pentagon, I told him it was to pay the bills, end of conversation," I lied for the third time to Emma this evening, and I knew she knew I was lying as well. She always did. But for some reason, this time she didn't question me and I thanked her for it.

I didn't want to have to explain everything, from the fact that Dean and his brother had worked with Mason and Trent, to the fact that I had no recollection as to where I was when that was happening.


	4. 03

**W**aking up was always the hardest part of the day, and it always took the most effort, out of everything. Especially this morning. As I peeled myself off of the couch, I realized my entire body ached and it wasn't just because of the bite in my neck or the pounding that had finally ceased in my head.

I could feel dried tears sticking to one side of my face and I drew the line that no, I hadn't been crying in my sleep, but had just been lying in such a position that the tears had squeezed out of the corner of my closed eye and mingled with my make-up down my face.

I was afraid to go into the bathroom and see what a state my hair and my face was in. As soon as I had entered my apartment the night before, not bothering to even knock on Olivia and Brax's door to let them know I was home - something I usually did to ensure my safety - and instead let myself in the front door and collapsed straight onto the uncomfortable two seater, not even changing clothes from my skimpy hooker dress into a comfortable pair of sweats.

In that way, I was lucky that Mason and Trent wouldn't be home for several days, seeing as the two of them had absolutely no clue of my true career choices and would probably kill me if they ever found out and I had fallen asleep on the couch, not even in my room, in a tight, black dress that hugged all the right places to make what was already pretty pronounced, pronounce even more.

Heading towards the bathroom, I thought about closing my eyes as I passed the mirror above the basin, but thought against it - seeing as the last time I had closed my eyes near a bathroom was when Mason and I had been playing_Murder in the Dark_ when we were younger and I had smashed my chin straight into the sink and it had needed stitches.

I grimaced at my reflection; my hair was in tangles and calling my eyes raccoon eyes would have been an understatement. Apart from having mascara and eyeliner smudged below and above my eyes, I had it smeared down one cheek and dry and mingled with sticky tears on the other side.

Without thinking about it twice, I stepped out of my dress and barely-there-underwear and stood under the hot jets of water in the shower. I washed my face, hair and body and stayed standing under the water for several minutes, letting the boiling water relax my cramped muscles, though I had to move the shoulder with Jacob's mark away from the spurts of water, seeing as all that did was sting and I didn't want to deal with that right now.

Getting out of the shower, I pulled a white towel around myself and wrung my hair out with another towel, picking up the dirty clothes from the floor and pushing them into my laundry hamper before I headed into my room.

It was basic, a desk, a bed, a wardrobe. Some photo frames on my side table of Mason, Trent and I, some of Olivia and Brax and some of the girls, but not so many that it would bring attention to my life. My room showed my life, basic and plain with a sprout of emotion somewhere within.

Pulling a comb and then a lotion through my thick, dark hair, I let it hang down my back as I pulled a black singlet and matching sweat pants on, leaving my bra off because I wasn't leaving the house today and I wasn't working tonight either.

I stared in front of the mirror on the back of my door, sighing. Pushing back the thin fabric of the singlet, I took a closer look at Jacob's bite. It looked nasty, not like it usually did. It was red and looked worse around the edges of the wound, the teeth marks sunk deep into my skin and I headed towards the kitchen and the first aid kit, where I knew we kept it.

Pulling it out from under the sink, I sprinkled some Dettol on a cotton ball and dabbed it on the wound, gritting my teeth in pain as I did so before I stuck a gauze on it and then fastened it in place with medical tape, knowing that I would need to change it in a few hours.

I was about to make some lunch, seeing it was after one o'clock, but was distracted as the doorbell rang. Figuring it was just Olivia or Bianca or even Emma coming to check up on me, I didn't bother slipping on a jacket so that I wouldn't have to answer unwanted questions about my bandage to my guest, as it turned out, I was wrong about it being someone checking up on me.

Sam and Dean Winchester stood at the door, their mouths wide with easy grins and their stance at ease, which I figured it probably wasn't a lot of the time - being hunters, and all. I looked between the two of them warily, wondering what they were doing here and how they had found my address.

"Hey, Reed," As if not understanding that this was someone's house, Dean pushed past me and looked around the apartment, his brother not far behind him. I swallowed slowly as I closed the door, figuring there was no getting rid of them as I watched them look around before Dean lounged over the couch I had slept on the night before and Sam stood behind him.

"Excuse me?" I blinked, wanting answers. I didn't know if this was a normal thing for the Winchester brothers and wherever they grew up, but in Chicago - and everywhere else I had lived over the years - it wasn't ethical to just walk into someone else's house and lounge around on their furniture like you belonged there.

"Yeah?" Dean glanced at me, a sly smirk crossing over his face as he knew exactly how his actions were causing my blood to boil. I clenched and un-clenched my fists before taking a deep breath and resting a hand on my hip.

"What are you doing here? In my house?" I asked haughtily, I had already made two mistakes including the Winchester's in the last twenty four hours - not realizing who they were and then talking to Dean in the alley - and I was not inclined to make a third just yet.

"We were just dropping by to say hi to Mason and Trent," Dean said and I opened my mouth to speak a quick quip about them being out of town so they should just leave and not come back later when Dean raised a finger to shush me, "But they don't seem to be here, so we'll stay and talk to you," Dean gave Sam a knowing look and I bit my lip, wondering what they were discussing silently.

"About what?" I leaned against the kitchen counter, crossing my arms over my chest as Sam Winchester's eyes zeroed in on my white gauze bandage and narrowed his eyes.

"What happened?" Though I was sure that he already knew exactly what had happened to my neck and he was just asking to hear a verbal confirmation so that he and his brother had proof that the vampires in Chicago were harming innocent people and needed to be killed - though I was hardly innocent.

"Boys love to bite," My eyes sparkled as I spoke, I didn't tell him a vampire, though I may as well have, but I didn't, so they had no real proof that vampires were harming people in the heart of America.

"What sort of boys?" Sam retorted and I raised an eyebrow, looking over at Dean who just stayed silent, pursing his lips and waiting for my answer. I didn't reply for a long while, I just busied myself with filling a glass of water and drinking from it.

"Client information is confidential," It wasn't strictly the truth, but it was true enough that if I had have been strapped to a lie detector while giving my answer, it wouldn't have noticed a thing. Sam mirrored my movement and raised his own eyebrow before letting out a breathy chuckle.

"Of course,"

"So can I help you with something or are you just here to fuck up my day off?" To say I wasn't in the mood to speak with the two Hunters was an understatement. If Dallas got wind that I was spending time with Hunters - with the Winchester's, of all - then I would be in some serious trouble, possibly ending in my death.

Dallas Braylen was a Kitsune and the owner of one of the most successful, legal monster brothel's in the city of Chicago after all. He could easily get rid of me and replace me with a flick of his fingers and a flash of his pearly whites.

Before Dean could respond, there was another knock on the door and instead of whoever was there waiting for me to answer it, they just barged in by themselves.

"Emma told me to check on you because she knows you didn't tell Liv to stay with you last night, and I want to know if you're dead and what sort of excuse you've come up with to tell Dallas about why you were talking to that Hunter last night -" Daisy Connor, one of the escorts at The Pentagon, stopped in her tracks as she spied who was sitting on my couch.

"Crap, Kale," She breathed, "Dallas is gonna _kill_ you," _She doesn't know how literal she's being right now_, I thought as I bit down hard enough on my lip to draw blood, knowing that I'd been caught.

"Would you believe me if I told you they just came to see Mase and Trent?"


	5. 04

**E**ven though Mason was my brother and Trent was near enough to one, I didn't feel like their sister, I felt more like their house keeper. Mason had called me from the road this morning, telling me they would be home around lunch time, which was the time right now.

I had ran around the house, cleaning everything and washing and straightening, so that when they got here they wouldn't complain, and would just sit themselves down and eat some food. Speaking of which, I had also made.

I was no cook, and if I ever got married (which was more than doubtful), then my husband would have to be a good cook because otherwise we would probably both starve, but I had gone completely out of my way and made a pie - from scratch - just for my brother and Trent.

I didn't really know why I was trying so hard this time, whether it was the fact that I had met the Winchester's and they had been in this house, or the fact that I was feeling productive and without the two boys around to annoy and piss off, I had nothing to do. Whichever reason, I was still wary of my actions, and I knew that Mason and Trent would be as well, seeing as I never did this for them. Usually when they returned home from an out of state hunt, I would be watching TV in a pile of my own mess - takeaway food wrappers and dirty laundry, mostly - but now I was dressed and ready to greet them with a smile.

I had gotten up this morning, ready for the day, and showered before putting on blue acid washed skinny jeans which I had paired with a black turtle neck sweater - seeing as it effectively covered Jacob's bite from the other night.

Just as I pulled the steaming meat pie from the oven, I heard a key turn in the lock and two tall, annoying figures stepped through the threshold, duffel bags slung over their shoulders and shoving one another while they chuckled at a joke I must have just missed.

Mason was the first to spot me, he had glanced towards the kitchen, obviously smelling my cooking, and gave me a puzzled look as he saw that I was up, dressed and had cleaned and cooked for the two of them.

"Did you cook?" He spoke like he literally couldn't believe it, and like he was worried that I had cooked for the two of them. He was probably afraid that I had poisoned the food, whether on purpose or on accident, but I just rolled my eyes at his greeting.

"Aw," Trent said as he dropped is bag, "I always told you you belonged in the kitchen," He said as he came up behind me, wrapping his long arms around my waist and swinging me around. As much as I wanted to stay silent and kick him for his comment, I couldn't help squealing and laughing as he refused to put me down.

"Put me down!" I gasped, and finally, with kicking and punching from me, Trent put me back on my feet and I turned around and wacked him, "That's for your stupid, sexist comment," I said as Mason pushed himself over the counter and placed a fond kiss on my cheek.

"Hey, sis," He grinned, pulling himself back from the counter and resting his elbows on it instead of his entire body, 'Did you miss us?" Mason looked around the kitchen and connected living room, having guessed that I had missed the two rascals while they were gone - seeing as I had cleaned and cooked and showered and everything.

"Only in your dreams," I replied sweetly as I pulled three plates from the cupboard under the bench and began to cut the steaming pie. It smelt fine, which I guessed was good, if I had accidently poured rat poison in instead of salt, you would be able to smell it, right?

I'm pretty sure we didn't even own any rat poison though, which I guessed was good.

"Oh, but you are in my dreams," Trent drawled, reaching over to my other side and kissing the opposite cheek that Mason had. I just rolled my eyes in response, as much as I loved Trent, he was probably the most annoying and most frustrating kid I had ever had the pleasure of getting to know.

As we sat down at the dining table to eat, I wondered whether it was a good thing to bring up Sam and Dean Winchester, and Mason and Trent's trip to destroy the Djinn's, or not. I wondered if, even though the reason Dean had given me was plausible, they didn't tell me because they were ashamed - or, not ashamed - but they didn't want to talk about their time with the Winchester's.

I decided to go ahead and bring it up, even if it was only to see how they would react.

"So, how come you never told me you killed a bunch of Djinns with the Winchester's?" I looked up from my plate expectantly and Mason froze, his fork midair, as Trent just looked at me with a cocked eyebrow and a puzzled gaze.

"Who told you about that?" Mason asked, he had put his fork down and was flexing the muscles in his arm, and I received my answer. Apparently my brother didn't want me to know about his Hunting buddies, either that or he was concerned about how I had found out.

"Question is, why didn't _you_ tell me?" I narrowed my eyes.

"Kale, who have you been talking to while we were away?" Mason used his big brother look, the don't-mess-with-me-I'm-older-than-you one. I bit down on my lip, that look always got to me, but I couldn't back down now.

"Dean Winchester told me," _Crap, I caved_. One day, I swore I would learn the little-sister-pressure look and give Mason a run for everything he's worth, but until that day, I always found myself falling under the spell and telling Mason everything he wanted me too tell him.

"Sorry," Trent coughed, "What?" They had both now stopped eating and put their forks down, turning to face me with fire in their eyes.

"The Winchester's are in town to kill some thing, they turned up at the apartment," I told them, "Barged right in and sat on the couch like they owned the place," I rolled my eyes at the memory of Dean walking in with his brother Sam in tow, lounging on my couch and resting their feet on my coffee table before Daisy had shown up and they had left.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Mason demanded, sounding frighteningly scary and all Hunter-y.

"I just did?" I replied, trying to be a smart ass but Mason just continued to glare at me, though I was sure I saw Trent crack a smile out of the corner of my eye, "I don't see the big deal, Dean explained to me why you didn't say anything," I shrugged, acting like it was no big deal even though the way they were reacting made it a huge deal.

"Oh, so you're on first name basis with the guy now?" Mason sounded pissed off, and he sounded like he didn't really like Dean Winchester all that much, even though they worked a job together.

"Well," I said, "Not really, I mean, he calls me Reed so I don't know if that counts..." My attitude was probably pissing Mason off more than the actual situation, but I wasn't just about to give up.

"God, Kale," Mason muttered before pushing his hair back with his hand and pulling out his phone, dialing a number.

I didn't have to guess twice to know who he was ringing.


	6. 05

**D**ean Winchester was a lot of things; dark, twisted, brave, selfless, loyal... The list was endless, but one thing Dean was not, was a coward. And so when he got the call from Mason Reed, he didn't pretend he didn't hear the phone ringing on the dashboard of the Impala, but he pulled the car over and glanced at Sam before putting it on speaker.

"Oh, hey, Mase," Dean answered lightheartedly, even though he knew soon he would have to become strangely serious because Mason would be speaking to him in that smooth, calm and deadly voice he spoke in when he was really mad about.

And the two Winchester brothers already knew what he was really had about.

"So what exactly do you think you're doing, Winchester?" Dean bit down on his lip as he looked to his brother, Mason's voice had come out as a fierce growl and the brothers weren't sure how to deal with that. They were used to Mason being deadly calm, which was more dangerous than a yell.

"Well," Dean thought, "Right now I'm sitting in my car with Sam," He thought that humor was the correct response to the venomous hiss that Mason Reed, at least spice the conversation up so that cold hard fear didn't pulse through his veins. Dean never got scared, or afraid, and he hardly even got nervous anymore - but whenever Mason Reed was involved, he grew cautious and he watched his back, because if anyone was dangerous, it was him.

"Don't bull shit with me, Winchester," Mason snarled, "You know what I mean, why the hell did you even approach my sister?" Dean had known the risk of angering Mason Reed and Trent Archer when he had first realized who Kale was, but he had still continued to talk to her, and then he and Sam had dropped by her house.

"Look, Mase," Dean spoke, which he got a _"Don't Mase me"_ in return from the angry big brother, "I honestly didn't realize she was your sister when I talked to her," And that was the truth, Dean hadn't known who Kale was when he had sensed her presence in the alley, but as soon as he had he really did wish he wasn't as allured to her as he was, "She looks different," He said in a small voice.

"Oh, my god, Dean. The rules were clear; whatever happens between you and your brother and Trent and I stays a secret from Kale, she can't get pulled into all of this," For some reason, Mason's clear state of the rules of their agreement caused anger to bubble up Dean's throat and he clenched his jaw.

"You underestimate her," Was all he said though, Sam watched his brother with a careful eye - ready to take the phone from him and hang up as soon as something fell sour out of Dean's mouth. He had never been one to control his urges, verbal included.

"You don't even know her," Mason snarled, thunder rolling through his voice as Dean wished the boy could be more accepting of the past.

"I know her better than you think, Mase,"

"Harrison George, where did he live again?" Sam and Dean were investigating the most recent death in the city of Chicago, and Dean had just made a chilling discovery, but was waiting for confirmation to where the man lived until he began to question himself.

"Grace Street Towers, why?" It was then that Sam made the same realization that Dean had, and they both looked at each other before shaking their heads and heading towards Grace Street Towers, "He lived with a Cora Oliver, yeah?" Sam looked to Dean who nodded.

"So lets go and talk to Miss Cora Oliver and then stop by for a chat at Mason's," Dean was being bold, and he knew it, not only was he being bold but he was literally risking his life - seeing as he knew Mason could kill him and Sam. Though, Dean knew that he and his brother could take Mason and Trent, and that the whole feud was overrated, Mason was just being paranoid. There was nothing wrong with Kale knowing all about the Winchester brothers relationship with her brother.

Standing out the front of Cora Oliver's apartment, Dean shared a look with Sam as they knocked on the door and there was a flurry of movement on the other side of it, before the door opened to reveal a young, pretty woman and Dean side glanced at Sam again, raising his eyebrows as if to say _dibs_.

The surprised, almost fearful, look on the girls face when the brothers held up their fake FBI badges to show her that they were legitimate agents, even though they weren't, "I'm Agent Angus and this is my partner, Agent Young, are you Cora Oliver?" Dean introduced the two of them as the girl stared back, slightly open mouthed.

"Yeah,"

"We understand you were living with a man named Harrison George?" Sam took over the speaking, knowing that Dean's voice wouldn't sound nearly as sympathetic about her loss than Sam's would, seeing as he had lost a partner once too, at least, they assumed that Cora and Harrison had been together.

"Yeah," She sniffed, reliving the memories of the night she had found out Harry was gone, "He was my boyfriend," Sam gave the girl a empathetic smile and looked over at Dean, who stood staring at the girl with his eyebrows raised.

"Would you mind if we asked you a few questions?" Sam asked, his eyes flickering to the well kept apartment behind Cora, and she glanced over her shoulder as well.

"Yeah, come in," She said, opening the door wider so the two FBI impersonators could slip in and then closed it behind them before asking them to take a seat on the couch, as she took a seat on the one opposite them.

As Sam and Dean waited for her to grow comfortable before they spoke, her hand reached out so quickly that Dean had to blink, before he realized the girl was hiding something that was on the coffee table, pushing it under her couch, before heating up like a tomato. It had been a box of condoms, half seemed to be empty packets but the others full, and Dean couldn't keep the smirk off of his face, even though they were here on official Hunter business.

"How long were you and Harrison together?" Sam started, asking the easiest questions first, before he would get to the tougher things about the mans death that would probably make the pretty girl tear up and spill over.

"Nearly a year," Cora blinked back tears that were already threatening to fall over before a smile graced her lips, "I'm pretty sure Harry was going to ask me to marry him," She then looked up at the two brothers and glared with fierce precision, "You need to find whoever did this to my Harry,".

"We promise we're doing everything we can," Dean responded, giving the girl a smile which she returned with effort. She was very sad, so sad that Dean marked her off his list of nearly non-existent suspects for the monster murder, it couldn't have been her. She was too sad.

"Can you think of anyone that might have wanted to harm your boyfriend, Miss Oliver?" Sam took over the speaking again as he pulled a stray bit of fabric off of the arm of his coat sleeve.

"No," She blinked once, before her eyes hardened, "Actually, maybe," She glanced at the two fake Agents, waiting for their response to her news.

"Do you know who?"

"Harry used to work in this bar down on Carpenter Street, though I'm pretty sure it was a brothel, between you and me, he used to work as one of the bartenders until he got fired, it was a pretty bad parting too, he came home with bruises, I think he and his boss got into some sort of fight, not sure why though," Cora Oliver bit down on her lip and Sam and Dean looked at each other, knowing exactly what brothel bar the girl was talking about on Carpenter Street.

"Do you know why he got fired?" Dean asked, his voice gruff.

"I'm sorry, I don't," The girl shook her head as she looked away from the two Winchester brothers, sighing as she clenched her eyes shut for a moment before she turned back to look at them, "I'm sorry I couldn't have been of more help, but I really didn't know much about the whole ordeal, Harry was always really secretive about the whole thing," She gave a grim smile.

"No, we understand," Sam said, standing up to leave as Dean followed suit, "Oh, do you know the name of Harrison's boss, by any chance?" Sam said as Dean opened the front door for the two of them.

"I think it started with a D, maybe an E, I can't remember, it was a while ago now," She said as Sam nodded, understanding.

"Thank you for your time, Miss Oliver,"

"Of course, but please, keep me up to date with the investigation? I just need to know who could do this to Harry," Cora Oliver bit down on her lip as she looked away from the two again, and they thought it best to leave now before she broke down.

"Yes, of course we will, sorry for your loss," Sam said before he closed the door to the apartment behind them.

"So, what now?" Sam turned to look at his brother.

"We go and we see if the Hunters upstairs had anything to do with the murder of Harrison George, and then we go to The Pentagon tonight and talk to the boss," Dean stated the plan, secretly hoping that Kale would be working tonight so that he would get another chance to talk to her - uninterrupted by Mason or Trent or one of her friends looking out for her - even if he had to pay for her time, but also hoping she wasn't working because he didn't like the idea of the job she had gotten herself into.

Prostitution was bad enough, but selling yourself to monsters of all type? Letting them feed on you? That was unthinkable.

Especially to a family of Hunters like the Reed's.


	7. 06

**L**ooking in the mirror always hurt, even though it shouldn't. By now I should have been happy with the way I looked, banished any sort of insecurities that ventured my way. Because in reality, I really was beautiful. Not trying to sound conceited, but I was.

I had symmetrical features, a pretty face, a thing body, nice hair. I had everything other girls that didn't look like me wanted. I was the natural kind of beauty, the one that didn't need to wear any makeup or try too hard to look good, it was just naturally how I was.

Other girls would kill to look like I did, but I stood in front of the counter top mirror in my bathroom, feeling sick to my stomach as I pulled parts of my hair up and left the rest hanging down straight. I sighed, maybe it was just the Nostyban that I took an hour before every shift to help get my through the evening - every call girl did it.

It wasn't like prostitution was very fun, at least it isn't when you're having sex with a vampire and they feed for extra thrill or a werewolf of pure blood and their claws come out mid orgasm and rake down your back and cause deep gashes.

Every girl at The Pentagon had a reason for doing what they were doing - broken home, massacred family, waiting to be turned, needed the money, and then there was me. I could be doing something about the supernatural, the ones that killed every night once they left the bar and every morning before they showed up, I could be killing them. I was a Hunters daughter, a Hunters sister, and yet I chose to sleep with them for money simply because it was easier.

I pulled the mascara brush over my eyelashes once more time before coloring the eyeliner on top and under my eyes darker before I set the pencil and the brush down and sat back, staring at myself. I really was unhappy with the way I looked, and the way I lived my life, but I couldn't let it get to me anymore.

I pulled a black dress that stressed my cleavage up my body before fastening a pair of black stiletto shoes on my feet and checking the clock in my room as I walked out of the bathroom. It was 6:29, I still had half an hour till my shift started, but I knew that Malia would be waiting downstairs in her car for me.

Grabbing my coat, I fastened it around me and grabbed my bag before exiting my bedroom to leave the house, hopefully with minimal interaction with Mason and Trent, but paused when I reached the dining room and kitchen, looking between the - not two - but four people sitting around the table. The interaction looked tense, but they sat their like old friends nevertheless.

"Heading out?" Trent noticed me perched in the doorway and grinned at me, standing up from the table and coming over, grabbing my hand and twirling me around before kissing my cheek for absolutely no reason, which made me suspicious of what he was trying to do.

"Yeah..." I said, giving a pleading look to the two visitors, "Going to work," I said, trying to let Sam and Dean Winchester know that Mason and Trent did _not_ know about The Pentagon and that the brothers should keep their mouths closed, thankfully, they seemed to get the message.

"Oh," Mason said, "Have fun," He grinned, which caused me to narrow my eyes. Several hours ago, Mason had called Dean and growled at him the whole time, and now he was acting like a bright, happy kid on Christmas, like the Winchester's were his best friends and they were coming to visit from far away.

"Uh, Mase, what's going on here?" I couldn't refrain myself from asking, I just really wanted to know why they were all acting so happy go lucky with each other, when I knew for a fact Mason and Trent weren't there biggest fans and the way Dean Winchester was talking about them the other night made me think that he wasn't Mason's biggest fan either.

"Some old friends decided to drop by," _Lie,_ "You've met the Winchester's, right, Kale?" Trent butt in as he sat back at the table, but not before passing beers out to the three others. I just looked at all of them, my eyebrows raised as I clutched my coat closer to me.

I was about to reply when my phone began to ring, and as soon as I looked at the caller ID I bit my lip and answered the furiously beeping phone, "I'm coming down now," I said, hoping that Malia wouldn't say anything too loud that the boys on the other side of the room could hear through the phone.

"We're going to be late," She sang sung through the phone as I hung up and smiled grimly at the four boys watching me, Dean Winchester's eyes scraping me up and down, making my body tingle everywhere the air touched my skin and I shivered, shaking my head to push the feelings away.

"Yeah," I nodded, "Right," Before I could test the new found happiness in my brothers face any longer, I decided to leave. I said a brisk goodbye to the four grown men and left the apartment as quickly as I could, taking the elevator to the lobby and then hurrying into Malia's car before even taking a breath.

"Something really weird just happened," I said, a shiver rolling up my spine as I did up my seat belt and Malia turned out of the Towers before even acknowledging my presence and when she did, she glanced over at me and just raised her eyebrows, which made me think she had something to say.

"Don't tell me," She said, "It has something to do with the Winchester's?" She opened her mouth in a mocking way and I just rolled my eyes, sitting back in the passenger seat as I flipped her off and she laughed, she already knew what I was going to talk about and she really didn't want to hear it, so I decided not to say anything and just welled in my confusion until we pulled into the lot out the front of The Pentagon and got out of the car, walking in the front door and behind the bar to get into the back room to put down our stuff.

I pulled my coat off of my shoulders and scrunched it into my small locker, along with my bag and phone, pushing the door shut as I turned to the floor length mirror hanging on the back of the door and checked my appearance. I looked the same I did every time I got here, I looked perfect. Not a hair out of order. Almost as if I was a barbie doll. When I looked like this, Kale was gone, and Belle was in her place. We stepped through those doors and our daytime lives disappeared - we were the names of Disney Princesses now.

"You two better get out there, we're busy tonight," The door opened to reveal Adalind, who as long as were in this building, was actually Mulan, because of her Asian status. Her hair was tossed and she walked over to the bin, disposing of several seemingly dirty condoms which caused a shiver to roll up my spine once again. I didn't want to think about all the birth control I would have to use tonight, whether the monster could procreate or not, I didn't want to be here - not tonight. But at least I had taken my pill of Nostyban, which I could feel kicking in, and soon I wouldn't be able to feel what I was doing anyway.

"And oh, Belle," Adalind was smart enough to use my fake name while under the confinement of The Pentagon, even if we were in the back room, "Jacob's been asking for you," She gave me a grim smile as my breathing slowed and I began to break out into a cold sweat.

"Not yet," I breathed, "He isn't supposed to be back for another week and a half, I haven't recovered from last time yet..." I had had to wear a high necked dress tonight because of the bite still looking pretty bad. I had even been using the Chlobixycin that Dallas gave us from a witch, it was supposed to heal our skin from blemishes but it was slow working on the number Jacob Kane had done to me.

"He's been demanding you for an hour, and when Aurora suggested he go with her, he got all angry," Adalind shivered at the reminder and I just swallowed harder. Emma was a good friend, she didn't have to even offer Jacob to be with her this evening, she just did it, even though it resulted in anger, she still did it.

"Great," I muttered unhappily as I grabbed a handful of the condoms out of the bowl on the sink and opened the door, leaving the back room and venturing out into the bar, putting on my game face as I swept my eyes over the bar, looking for Jacob's familiar, cruel face but instead spotting something different.

Dallas Braylen, the boss, who usually kept to himself in his office out the way back, was out the front by the door to The Pentagon, talking to two figures clothed in suits. Sam and Dean Winchester. I gulped just as Dallas turned around, craning his neck looking for someone. The thing about Dallas was that he didn't look a day over eighteen, but he was probably at least in his mid twenties, and even though he looked so young, nobody questioned his authority.

Just as I had suspected, his eyes stopped on me and he jutted his head in the direction of the offices and I nodded once, moving to go to them as he brought the Winchester's towards them as well. I didn't know what they were playing at, but I couldn't help but feel thankful that they needed me. It got me away from Jacob indefinitely. And I knew I shouldn't feel that way about the man that paid me the most, but after the other day, I couldn't help but feel a little sick.

I sat down on the leather couch in Dallas' office, assuming that the three men would join me, but only Dean Winchester showed. He leaned against the ornate wooden desk and looked at me, his lips were pursed and his suit jacket looked rumpled and creased, like he had thrown it on in a haste and hadn't had time to iron.

"What are you doing?" I crossed my arms over my chest and raised my eyebrows at the Hunter, I wanted to know what he was playing at. What was he thinking, coming here, talking to Dallas, talking to _me?_ "You're going to get me in trouble after this," As strong as I wanted to sound, I couldn't keep the shake out of my voice and Dean widened his eyes at the tone.

"Why are you scared?" One thing I had learned from Mason and Trent being hunters was to conceal my emotions well below the surface because they had some sort of knack for finding out the truth unless you hid it so deep in your soul that they couldn't reach it.

"Look, it doesn't matter," I shook my head, "Just ask what you want and get the hell out of here," A hiss made its way into my voice and Dean sighed as he stood up straight from his post of leaning against the desk and came and sat down on the couch next to me.

"I want to know who killed Harrison George, and I have a feeling you know," The name struck a chord in my brain, and I looked away from Dean's blinding stare, realizing too late that that was what he was looking for. A sign of weakness. A sign of betrayal. A sign that I knew more than I was letting on about what was going on at The Pentagon.

"I don't know anything about it," I seethed, baring my teeth and narrowing my eyes as Dean gazed down on me. He didn't care about my weak excuses and my dumb denies of pretending to not know who Harrison George was.

"I think you do," He replied, "And you need to tell me," Dean inched closer and our knees touched - mine bare and his clothed in pant leg fabric - but as covered as the touch was, I still recoiled and stood, stepping away from it.

"I don't know anything, I don't know who that is," I lied.

"C'mon, Reed, this'll go a whole lot easier if you just tell me what you know," He was beginning to plead and I just pushed my head side to side. I was feeling sick and every time I moved my head too quickly, my vision would blur and fade and a red tinge would obscure my vision, thanks to the Nostyban drug in my system, which was also making me jumpy and nervous.

"I don't know anything," I repeated again, though a whole lot less believable than before.

"I think you do," He repeated, "Please, if you tell me, I can make sure the same thing doesn't happen to you," Dean's eyes widened as he looked over my frail looking frame and my eyes flitted from side to side, wondering if Dallas kept any recording equipment in his office. Having that thought caused me to snap and I moved back towards the couch and towards Dean, sitting close to him so that I could whisper in his ear.

"You don't understand," I whispered, my voice low as I risked everything, "If I tell you anything, then I'm dead too,".


	8. 07

**A**ll morning I had had the feeling I was being watched, but every time I turned around I saw nothing. My hair was down, hanging in curtains around my face and straight. I wasn't wearing any makeup and I was in boots and a scarf. This was Chicago, not sunny LA.

This city was known as 'The Windy City', and so you couldn't expect it to be all sunshine and bikinis. As it was, it wasn't a terribly freezing day today but seeing as I felt most comfortable when I was covered up - even though I was a prostitute - I had opted for some knee highs and a baggy sweater.

A prickling feeling spread from the bottom of my spine to the back of my neck, causing the little hairs there to stand up on end and for me to shiver involuntarily as I turned around for the umpteenth time, though this time I caught the gaze of the person, or persons, watching me.

They sat in his '67 Chevy Impala, his arm was hanging out the window as they both watched me with vacant expressions. I didn't understand them. They waltzed in to town, piss off my brother only for them to be best friends ten minutes later, and they follow me around like I'm some sort of royalty.

Pissed off and incredibly ready to start any sort of fight, I pushed my hair over my shoulder and pursed my lips, heading in a bee line over to the sleek black car and stood next to the wide opened drivers side window, crossing my arms over my chest and watching them as they watched me.

"Why are you watching me?" I snarled, after my stupid outburst in Dallas' office to Dean Winchester last night, I wasn't in the mood to play around now. Being a prostitute in the everyday world was bad enough, but escorting for a monster owned brothel was even worse. I knew about all sorts of things that went on behind closed doors, and Dallas was only at fault for half, there were others. And the Winchester's didn't understand that by getting me involved in their hunt, they were endangering my life - a human life in which they were sworn to protect.

"I don't know what you're talking about," Dean replied, a smirk sitting on his face that looked like it was just waiting to be wiped straight off his five o'clock shadowed face. Balling my hands into fists from where they sat wrapped in my arms, I gritted my teeth.

"Cut the crap," I ordered, "And just tell me what you want with me," It couldn't have just been a coincidence that nearly everything they did in Chicago led back to have something to do with me. The Pentagon, Mason and Trent, Harrison George... Dean's eyebrows skyrocketed as he looked me up and down and his smirk widened, as if he thought he was better than me or that he knew a million more things about this situation than I did, which I guessed was at least partially true.

"Look, Kale," Sam leaned over so he could speak to me, "After what you told Dean last night, well, we're just looking out for you," Sam gave me a tight lipped smile and I just blinked at him, not moving another muscle. It didn't explain anything.

"What's your point?" I asked.

"Reed, you were really scared last night," Dean cut in, looking genuinely sincere and worried for me with wide green eyes, "You made it sound like he's going to kill you if you talk, and we're following you to make sure that doesn't happen," As sincere as Dean Winchester might have been, I felt disgusted that he had used the word _following_ in his sentence.

"So what?" I questioned, "You're just some sort of crazy stalkers? I can get a restraining order on the two of you, you know?" My lips were pursed and my arms were still crossed, making me look like some sort of tween bitch from high school, standing over the smaller girl and making her feel like shit for absolutely no reason.

"Oh, come on, Reed, you know exactly what you said last night, and you know exactly why we're doing this now," Dean's widened green eyes narrowed as he noticed my stance and attitude. He seemed to feel uncomfortable about my attitude towards him, I guessed he'd never been treated this way by a girl before. I know that at least half the girls at The Pentagon, including Emma and Bianca, would sleep with Dean Winchester if they got the chance. But they wouldn't, because if they did, Dallas would kill them.

Much like he would kill me if they didn't leave me the hell alone.

Thinking about this, I looked over my shoulder and bit my lip as I let my hands fall from my chest and fumble at my sides, pulling on my sweater as I looked back at the Winchester's, who had obviously noticed my sudden change.

"What?" Dean asked, desperate for me to start talking, but I would hold out from doing that for as long as I possibly could, because talking would get me, and probably everyone I cared about, killed.

"Look, just get out of here, would you?" I asked as politely as I could, but as they just stared at me, unmoving, I knew that I would have to elaborate on what I meant, "If they see you watching me, I'm a dead girl walking, so please, if you want to help, get the hell out of here and leave me alone from now on," I bit down hard enough on my lip to draw blood, feeling incredibly nervous since I had realized that Dallas and the others had eyes and ears everywhere - they were probably watching me right now, and I would be dead the second I stepped into The Pentagon tonight for my shift.

"Who?" Dean asked, "Who is it that you're scared of? Who's killing all these people?" He began to unbuckle his seat belt and get out of his car but Sam watched me intently and placed a hand on his brothers chest, keeping him from advancing towards me.

"Maybe she's right," He muttered to Dean, "Maybe we're going to get her killed if we keep watching her," He said, giving me a quick look to see that I was still listening. I felt a feeling of accomplishment spread through my veins, at least one of them was listening to me.

"Right," Dean spoke in his gruff voice before he began to smirk once more and turned to me as he started the Impala and got ready to drive, "See you at dinner tonight," He said before he drove down the street, leaving me in a literal pile of smoke from the Impala's back end.

I stared after the sleek car, swallowing deeply. I knew working as a call girl at The Pentagon and having Hunters for brothers was going to come back and bite me in the ass one day, I just hadn't expected that that biting in the ass would involve the Winchester's, or my head on a plate. 

* * *

_Sorry this was short. Big week for me this week, I have like a gazillion SAC's (School assessed task work, like an exam but in class, for those of you who don't know) and I should probably focus on passing them instead of writing. But will be back by the end of the week definitely! Hopefully I'll still update during the week though! See you when I see you xx  
Oh, and THANK YOU CECE for the amazing manip she made me for Kale and Dean - _ albums/j441/JBICONicSwagg/jn_ how good is it!_  
jade_


	9. 08

**W**alking in the front door with a disgruntled expression, ready to corner Mason and Trent and demand they tell me what they were playing at by hating Sam and Dean Winchester one second and inviting them over for dinner the next. But as soon as I caught sight of the kitchen, my expression fell and all thoughts of demanding explanations left my mind as I noticed Trent wearing a pair of boxers and a tussled dress shirt with a tie half undone, a spoon of peanut butter in his mouth and a can of whipped cream in his hand.

"Oh, my god," I said, "What the hell?" I was afraid to ask what had gone on in the short time I had left the apartment, but as a girl who was only wearing one of Trent's shirts, I realized what had gone on in my absence. Trent gave me a sheepish smile through a mouth full of peanut butter as he winked.

"There's always room for one more, Kale, feel free to join," The girl in his shirt wrapped around his side before she looked me over and smiled, apparently not minding the idea of what Trent had just said. I shivered as I thought about that, but shaking my head quickly.

"No," I replied, "No, thanks. I'm not really into that," Trent just shrugged as he whispered something into the girls ear before he slid her something and I choked on my saliva as she smiled again before heading back into the bedroom. I didn't say another word as I stared at Trent before the girl came back out, fully clothed, and left the apartment.

"Really?" I said to him, my eyebrows raised, "You had to pay for sex? You couldn't just go to a bar and chat up some poor, unsuspecting girl who thinks you'll call her back like normal people?" I put a hand on my hip as Trent just smiled at me, as if he was unaware of his good looks. I knew that he was just waiting for me to voice my thoughts, that he was too attractive to have to just call a prostitute. I knew that I was calling the kettle black here, knowing that I slept with plenty of attractive men for money who could also just go to a bar and chat up a woman, and then kill them, but they didn't.

"What," Trent said, "Jealous?" He smirked at me as I rolled my eyes, dumping my hand bag on the bench as I headed for the fridge, looking through its contents as I pulled out a dish of leftover pasta and put it in the microwave to reheat for my lunch.

"Only in your dreams," I replied, not in the mood for Trent's jokes about how he and I should just hurry up and get together, because frankly, I was getting tired of the constant banter. And I was having trouble distinguishing whether Trent was just joking these days, or not.

"Oh, but you are in my dreams," He winked and I rolled my eyes, recalling a similar conversation from the day they had gotten back from hunting down and killing that family of Amazons in Missouri. But just like the day they had come back to Chicago, I decided to ask him the serious question now, just like I had when I had found out they had worked that Djinn case in Indianapolis with the Winchester brothers, and hadn't bothered to tell me that part.

"So, I hear Sam and Dean are coming over for dinner tonight?" I launched straight into it, taking the pasta from the microwave and stirring the content around with a fork before I leaned up against the bench tops, all ears for Trent's reply. At first, the boy was unable to hide his distaste for the names and scrunched up his nose, which made me discover that it was Mason's plan, before Trent composed himself and smiled at me.

"You're on first name basis with them now, hey?" His voice sounded tight, like he was trying to resist saying something he shouldn't that would give away whatever he and Mason's plan with the Winchester's was, I just raised an eyebrow. I wasn't that stupid, but as part of my own plan to find out what they were playing at, I didn't push it any further.

"Yeah, I guess," I shrugged, "I mean, I keep running into them everywhere, it just seemed stupid to keep calling them 'The Winchester's' when I was literally standing in front of them talking," I saw Trent's eyes narrow and watched him flounder as he tried to keep himself from saying something he shouldn't.

"How many times have you seen them?" As Trent failed to contain his jealousy, Mason exited his room with a towel hanging around his waist and his hair dripping over his forehead as he gave Trent a strange look before grinning at me, which I replied with a wave, still blinking stupidly at Trent and I's conversation about Sam and Dean.

"Oh," I thought back in my head to annoy him, "A few," I shrugged apprehensively, as if it wasn't a big deal. But I knew that it was a big deal to Trent as I watched the way his eyes bugged out of his head and how Mason pursed his lips as he figured out what we were talking about - all thanks to the expression Trent was sporting.

"So what time are they coming?" I popped a forkful of pasta into my mouth as I looked at my brother and Trent as they sighed, Mason ran a hand through his wet hair as he rolled his eyes at Trent. Whatever they were up to, Mason obviously hated the fact that I was involved. But whatever they were up to, I had to be involved. It seemed inevitable.

"Seven," Mason said slowly, looking me up and down as I pulled my bag over my shoulder and picked up my pasta, heading towards my room. I didn't start work till eleven tonight, so I had four hours before I had to make excuses to leave the place.

"What are you eating?" I raised an eyebrow as I got to the door to my bedroom, turning to stare at the two boys. Apparently neither of them had thought this far ahead, because they looked puzzled before the glanced at each other, simultaneously nodding as they said in unison, "Takeout,". 

* * *

_Sorry for the short, terrible chapter. Been way too stressed this week. Will try to write better tomorrow :)) Please comment?_


	10. 09

"**S**nap," I said, just before slapping my hand down on a sizable pile of cards. I looked up at my brother, who flexed his jaw and glared before grinning at me, which I gladly returned before Mason began laughing, making my smile drop as I glared at him, "What?" I asked.

"You don't have to say snap when you hit the cards, Kale, you just have to hit them," I didn't know how many years I had been playing the childish card game with my brother, but every time we did play, he lectured me to stop saying snap when I snapped the cards, even though I never saw the problem in doing so.

"I know that, _Mason_," I drawled his name, "I just want to say it anyway," I rolled my eyes, though in my mind I wasn't even the least bit annoyed with him for continuously pointing out my flaw in the mediocre game. I loved the sibling rivalry Mason and I shared, I just didn't like it when the sibling rivalry graduated to full blown fights - namely about the Winchester's.

"Seriously?" Mason shook his head and laughed, "You still act like a five year old, Kale, and how old are you now?" My brother sat back in his seat at the kitchen table before crossing his arms and raising his eyebrows, genuinely waiting for an answer from me.

"Twenty four," I muttered, crossing my own arms over my chest and looking away from him. It was like this a lot of the time with Mason, Trent and I. If the boys had no hunt to scavenge off too, they usually just laid around the house and if I was a home, we would play childhood games - usually snap and go fish - and watch bad TV movies together. I didn't know how I stood spending so much time with the two boys, usually they just made fun of me or Mason was annoying me or Trent was hitting on me, but I did. Because they were the only two people I had that I truly loved.

There was a knock on the door and Trent moved from the couch to get it as Mason seemed oblivious to it, I knew it was Sam and Dean Winchester at the door and that any time soon, Mason would stand on his haunches and get all Alpha male with the two other hunters. But for right now, Mason hadn't realized and he was laughing so hard at my statement of my age that he was almost at the point of slapping his knees, I just watched him with mild amusement as voices sounded and I ignored them as Mason continued giggling.

"What did you do to him?" Trent asked from somewhere behind me, I just shrugged and shook my head, keeping my eyes trained on Mason. He had tears coming out the side of his eye and he was holding his stomach as he failed to gain control of himself.

"Seriously?" I mimicked his earlier words, "How old are you?" He stopped laughing then, his little boy smile dropping as he glared at me before he stood and pulled me into a headlock, grinding his fist along the top of my head as he pulled me out of my seat, making my knees collide with the floor and a small pain shooting up my body.

I screamed out as I laughed, "Get off!" I cried, clawing at Mason's arms as he called me a knucklehead before he finally let me go and I stood as quick as I could, my arm shooting out from my side and punching him hard in the arm, probably hurting myself more than I had hurt him. I instinctively reached up to smooth down my head as I looked up at our guests, surprised when I saw four of them instead of two. Sam and Dean were there, watching Mason and I with wide eyes, while the Asian and the Angel I had seen at The Pentagon last week stood a ways behind them, also looking surprised at what they had just seen.

"Screw you," I muttered to Mason as I offered a smile in the direction of the Winchester's and their company, "I'm Kale," I said to the two I had seen but did not know behind Sam and Dean, praying they didn't say anything about 'Belle' or seeing me at The Pentagon, I didn't need Mason and Trent finding out about that, especially not tonight.

I had made a deal with myself that I would be as pleasant as pie to the Winchester's, even only if to piss off my brother, not that that was what I wanted to do. I just knew that keeping my secret and making my life easier would involve being nice, and not being a little bitch whenever they were concerned.

"I'm Kevin, this is Castiel," The Asian boy, who looked no older than eighteen, introduced himself and the Angel, whom I now had a name for. I smiled at him, which he replied. He was probably glad that there was someone else around who wasn't so much older than him. I was twenty four, he looked to be eighteen. Then the age jumped to twenty eight and thirty for Trent and Mason, and I didn't even know how old Sam and Dean were, nor did I even _want_ to know the age of Castiel the Angel.

"Have we met?" Castiel's expression looked confused, his lips pursed and his eyes narrowed into slits as my blood chilled and I froze, all the blood draining from my face. No, no, no. I had a good thing going on at The Pentagon, and I didn't need it ruined. Working there was how I dealt with all the things that go bump in the night being real.

"No, I would remember an Angel," I responded as quickly as I could after my chilling fear had ceased and I kept a smile on my face, suddenly anxious for the night to be over. At my words, Castiel's eyes widened to their natural shape and his lips turned up into a half smile and my stomach un knotted slightly.

"So, I got told the deal was dinner?" Dean smacked his hands together, rubbing them up and down, indicating that he was completely ready for food. The food I'm pretty sure Trent hadn't even bothered ordering yet.

"Oh, yeah," And my suspicion was fulfilled as the twenty eight year old male scrambled behind the kitchen counter and coming out with an armful of takeout menus, "What do yu feel like?" He asked, a grin taking over his face as he spread all the menus over the bench and I saw our guests eyes widen.

"We eat a lot of takeout," I commented, "I can't cook, Mase is even worse than me and Trent would rather die than be a housewife," I shrugged, explaining my family as we were continued being stared at b the four men that crowded our apartment.

"So lets order food," Mason spoke for the first time since calling me a knucklehead and threatening my hair, "And then we can discuss that case you were telling us about the other day," And suddenly I understood. Mason and Trent were playing an ulterior motive for being friendly with the Winchester's, they were going to work another case with them. I just hoped it wasn't the one that involved the recently deceased Harrison George, Dallas, and The Pentagon.

_check out what i made for this story! (yes, i know its crap but omg i made it) __** . /b052dc6243d6d98fc774744d4477526d/tumblr_n628en78VK1tajs6ao1_ **_


	11. 10

**T**here were several boxes of pizza displayed on the kitchen table, and the six men were sitting around the table, with Dean and I at the ends. Nobody had spoken for a while, and they had just been eating slice and slice while the same piece of pizza stayed untouched on my plate. I just wanted to know what case the Winchester's were dragging Mason and Trent in to, and if it had anything to do with me.

Eventually, after sitting at the table in silence for I don't know how long, my brother cleared his throat and placed the pizza crust on his place, he never ate the crust. Ever since we were little, and he had never shaken the habit, he always said that what was the point of eating the crust when it had no topping on it - even though the crust was my favourite part.

"So lets talk," Mason said, sitting back in the chair and crossing his hands over one another, staring straight at Dean. Apparently he was the talker out of the two, at least, he seemed to be whenever it came to my family. Or maybe it was because he didn't hold back like Sam seemed too.

"Where would you like us to start?" Dean asked sweetly, doing the expression where he looked like an innocent little child, but inside he was really the devil. He mimicked Mason by crossing his own hands over each other and I watched Mason glance down at them and a muscle in his jaw tighten, but he didn't say anything.

"From the beginning," Trent butt in and Dean glanced over at the tight lipped boy, before glancing at his own brother and nodding, waiting for Sam to take over for him. I sat back, still not speaking a word as I watched Sam carefully, I needed every little bit of information I could get.

"Well, we are in Chicago because of all the killings, something we're surprised you two aren't onto already, and now that we're here, we're pretty sure its a vampire," He paused and glanced at me, but I kept my poker face in place and let him continue with his story.

"Then we got turned on to Harrison George, newly deceased," This time it was Dean that looked at me, but I just bit the inside of my cheek and pretended that I knew nothing about him. Mason and Trent though, weren't as skilled actors as I was, and their eyebrows raised as they shared a look, they knew who he was too.

"He lived in your building, actually," Dean said, looking at Mason with a blank expression on his face, "He lived with some girl named Cora, you knew him though, didn't you, Kale?" My head snapped to attention at Dean's half glare on my face and I wondered what the hell he was doing.

"I went to high school with his girlfriend, I never met him," I lied through my teeth, trying to keep my expression blank and devoid of all emotion so that my brother and Trent didn't notice how anxious and stressed I was.

"He worked at a club downtown, The Pentagon, or something, right, Sammy?" I couldn't keep my eyes from widening slightly but thankfully, Mason and Trent didn't realize my change in demeanor. Sam nodded his head as Dean winked at me, he obviously had a plan. I just didn't know what it was.

"Well anyway, he's dead. And his girlfriend sent us back to the club, well, its more of a brothel, and we talked to the owner, Dallas something? And he let us talk to one of his employees," I was getting more and more agitated by the second, what were they playing at? Seriously, what the hell were they doing.

"Who was she?" Mason asked and I felt a hotness in my eyes, I bit down on my lip, I felt as if I was about to cry. No, they couldn't tell my brother it was me... They couldn't possibly tell them my secret, after I specifically asked them not too. They weren't that cruel, were they? No one could be that cruel to rip families apart, because that's what it was going to do if Mason and Trent ever found out of my extra curricular activities downtown.

"Her stage name was Belle," _No_, I wanted to say something but my lips felt as if they were glued shut, I couldn't breathe, I couldn't move, my whole world was about to come crashing down... "But she wouldn't tell us her real name," Something broke inside of me.

Instead of crying and begging for forgiveness from my brother and Trent, I felt lighter. Like I didn't have something held over my head, even though I still did, but it wasn't in dangerous peril of being told now, I could breathe again. I blinked several times to push the tears that had formed back and went back to looking as if I didn't care about anything, even though this _'case'_ struck too close to home. Although, I wasn't sure how I felt towards the Winchester brothers right now, they still almost scared me to death and nearly scared me into confessing myself before they could tell Mason and Trent... But maybe that was what they were hoping for, my confession.

"So did you find anything out from her?" Trent asked, and I released another breath I hadn't realized I'd been holding. Mason and Trent hadn't even realized the amount of anxiety Sam and Dean Winchester had just put me under. I glanced at the time, half an hour till Emma was going to pick me up for work.

"Only that she's scared to death of that Dallas guy, she thinks if she tells us anything, she's going to get killed," Sam shrugged as Mason and Trent looked at each other, puzzled, they had no idea that any of this was going on in their city.

"But I want her to know that she's safe, wherever I - wherever _we_ are - we won't let anything happen to her," Dean said, his voice low and careful as he snuck a glance at me. I looked away from the penetrating gaze before standing up, pushing my chair back with a squeal on the linen floors.

"I have to go to work soon," I murmured. 

* * *

**_oh wow, this is so bad and disjointed and terrible and i'm sorry for that but i'm under a tremendous amount of stress right now because of exams that start on thursday, which i'm furiously studying for as we speak. so i'm not sure when the next update will be, most likely on the weekend or friday afternoon or something because i only have three exams this week and then a three day weekend before having another three exams in two days before i get a week off :) until next time, _**


	12. 11

**W**hen I entered the back room to place my bag and coat down and to check my hair before I started my shift, I noticed the blood in the sink. It was rubbed into the sides and looked to be a fair bit of it. Whoever's blood it was, they must have been in a hell of a lot of pain.

Upon seeing blood like this in any other situation, I would have called an ambulance, but this time, I knew that wasn't the answer. I pushed some hair behind my ear before I gently pushed the door to the toilet open, seeing what I had been expecting. Lacey Goodwin, one of my fellow escorts, was curled up in a ball on the floor, her head resting against the toilet seat and her hand covering her neck. A vampire. Of course it was a vampire, nobody caused blood loss quite like they did.

"Hey, Lace," I spoke carefully, gently. I was probably making a mistake by speaking her real name but right now, I didn't really care. While working, Lacey played a woman named Giselle, from the movie _Enchanted_ purely because she was sweet, trusted too easy and was clueless about most things that went on around her. Usually we had her stay away from the vampire part of The Pentagon, because she never knew when to say stop, and apparently tonight was one of those nights.

I didn't touch her, I stayed where I was in the doorway. This was business, even if she was a friend, I couldn't touch her and get blood all over myself as well, because Dallas would sniff it out and then it would be mine as well as her head on the chopping block, and Lacey wanted that less than I did.

"Shit, Lace," I turned when I saw Ava walking in, also using Lacey's real name and pulling her hair up in a messy bun before coming to stand by my side, "What the hell happened? You told me you had him under control," I looked expectantly over at Ava, wanting her to tell me what exactly Lacey was to have under control.

"Vamp," Ava rolled her eyes, she was a lovely girl, but wasn't exactly known for her empathy, "His name was Ennis or something, demanded attention, we were all busy and Giselle offered. So she took him back and when he came out, she didn't. She must've gotten over here somehow, I don't know," Ava shrugged, not caring too much. Ava was the type of person where if she didn't care for you through and through, she would throw you to the sharks herself to save her own skin. Which might be the problem in this situation.

"Look, here," I scrambled in my bag for my pill bottle of Chlobixycin before sprinkling two of them into my hand and passing them to Lacey as Ava got her a glass of water, "Swallow these and in no time, that bite will just be an old scar that will remind you never to go with vamps again!" I scolded her as she smiled weakly, washing down the pills and laying her head back down on the toilet seat.

I looked at Ava, "Is your shift finished?" She nodded, "Can you clean up some of the blood? Sorry, you know I wouldn't ask but if I don't get out there, I'll be the next one," Ava knew what I meant by _the next one_, she and I both knew I meant dead. The next in a long line of dead bodies that trailed along behind Dallas Braylen, the most dangerous Kitsune I had ever encountered.

"Yeah," Ava sighed, the good nature of her shining through as she out herself out for Lacey, even if it might end in her death, but Ava didn't exactly want the blonde girl on the toilet floor to die either. I smiled in gratefulness before I glanced in the mirror at my reflection again, going out of my way to avoid the blood in the sink before I sighed to myself and went towards the door before Ava stopped me with one last piece of news, "Belle, that vamp that did this to her, he's still out there, he's waiting for round two," She warned me and I nodded, before swallowing and suddenly happier than I usually was to have taken a Nostyban pill before I left home.

Everyone knew that I dealt best with vampires, whether it was because I used to hunt them, or I had more blood than other people, I always handled them better, I always survived. Though after seeing Lacey on the floor, blood spraying out of her neck as she struggled to keep her hand over it, I wondered if I would survive this vampire, and it put a damper on my whole perspective.

-

So far, it had been so good. Bianca had pointed out to me who the vampire who had gone a little too rough on Lacey was, and Ava had indeed gotten his name right when she called him Ennis. I recognized the face, not because I had slept with him before, but because in certain states he was wanted for murder, though he always slipped through the authorities grasp because he was a vampire, and monster of all type was welcomed here. Even if they were a mass murderer even wanted by human authorities like Ennis was. He was maybe in his twenties, or hundreds, I didn't know, with dark skin and no hair, and was eyeing me off from the moment I had switched from Kale Reed to Belle.

I had expected him to come straight over and slip me a hundred dollar bill before demanding we go into one of the rooms and only there would he give me the rest of what he owed me, but he hadn't come anywhere near me yet. He just stayed watching me from a distance, even though I knew and was clearly waiting for him to come over, even if to just get it over and done with.

I had been through four different clients already, and I felt saw and sick and there was only five more minutes to go until my break and I could go and take another Nostyban, which I was becoming incredibly dependent on. As the seconds ticked by, I began to wonder why the vampire was just staring at me and why he wasn't coming over. He would have left already if he didn't want another feast - whether sexually or food wise, that didn't matter - but he was still here, so he must have wanted something.

I glanced at the clock again and it was time for my break. I headed off to the back room to pull on my black trench coat and get a cigarette before I headed towards the side door that opened into the familiar ally where I had first officially met Dean Winchester.

I lit up my cigarette and was about to take the first drag when there was a loud noise in which I glanced at, before I was knocked off my feet and pushed against a wall, three feet in the air. A scream bubbled up my throat and out of my mouth as I felt teeth bury into my neck and I began to feel the familiar sensation of blood being sucked from my body. I screamed again before trying to get out of the grip I was in, to no avail. It was Ennis, I knew that much. Though I didn't know why he hadn't just approached me in the brothel, I would have let him feed on me, it was apart of my job description.

Unless his intent was to kill me. Thinking this, a bloodcurdling scream ripped its way out from between my lips as my hands pushed against Ennis's chest before falling slack at my side, I could hardly breathe. My feet couldn't touch the ground and I could hardly feel the grimy wall I was pushed against, I was beginning to lose consciousness.

"Hey!" A loud, deep voice interrupted Ennis and his feeding frenzy and he dragged his mouth away from my jugular, turning and pushing me against the ground, where I landed in a flop and didn't move, my eyes beginning to flutter closed as I couldn't hold on from serious blood loss anymore, before I realized it was Dean Winchester fighting the blood stained vampire. Ennis took a swing at Dean, and Dean retaliated before Ennis shoved him hard in the chest and ran, not even bothering to finish off his meal - me - before he split.

Dean came rushing over to my side, forgetting completely about the rogue vampire that had just attacked us both, before he slung his arm around my waist and picked me up, telling me to stay awake as he told me we were going to a hospital.

"No," I shook my head weakly and I could feel him staring at me as I rested my head against his shoulder, "No, just... My bag in the back room of the club..." I trailed off before Dean urged me to continue, "It has a drug named Chlobixycin in it, it will help me heal... Just get me the bottle," I couldn't go to the hospital, because if I went to the hospital, they would inform Mason that that was where I was and my whole cover would be blown and I couldn't afford that, not yet. Not ever.

With a lot of complaining and a lot of persuasion, Dean eventually left me lying and bleeding in the alley way to go and get my bag, before coming back and nearly shoving four of the little white pills down my throat, even though you were only supposed to take two every six hours.

-

"Feeling any better?" Dean asked me an hour later as the two of us sat on the hood of his Impala, overlooking the Chicago city lights on top of a large cliff, and I fantasized jumping off of it as I clutched Dean's leather jacket around me more to shut out the cold, seeing as my coat was covered in blood. I looked over at him sitting mere inches away and smiled weakly, I was feeling better. If only slightly. The Chlobixycin was running through my veins, making more blood and repairing any skin blemishes - like the big hole in my neck.

"Thanks, by the way," I murmured quietly as I struck up another cigarette, seeing as I had never been able to smoke the one I had lit up previously, seeing as I had nearly died from a vampire named Ennis sucking out all my blood and everything.

"Don't mention it," He shrugged as he glanced over at me and scoffed, rolling his eyes as I released the drag I had been holding in, "Smoking kills, you know?" Out of all the things I had picked Dean Winchester to be against, smoking had never been one of them and I was surprised as he said that.

"Not as much as vampires, apparently," I replied and was rewarded as Dean cracked a smile and I unconsciously moved closer to him so that out shoulders were touching. I tried to tell myself that I was just cold, not because I thought he was pretty when he smiled.

"You're something else, Reed," He told me with a shake of his head before his green eyes bored down into my brown ones. As he smiled and looked at me, I wanted to kiss him. It was irresponsible, impossible and never going to happen. But I still wanted to and as his eyes fluttered down to my lips as I licked them, I thought that maybe he did too. I could have kissed him, I guess. Right there, right then, I could have pressed myself up against him and pushed our mouths together and played with his hair, but I didn't.

"I want to kiss you right now," I was stunned by his words and I had to grip at the Impala's hood to keep from falling off and making a fool of myself. I wanted to kiss him too, so bad, but I couldn't. I wouldn't. Not like this, an hour after a near death experience and when I still knew nothing about the Djinn case Dean and his brother had worked on with Trent and my brother, not when I treated myself like crap and had a job as a prostitute. If he kissed me now, everything would be ruined before it would even get the opportunity to start.

"Don't," I whispered as his lips grew even closer to mine, so as I spoke, my cigarette scented breath washed over him. He looked hurt and confused before I hurried to explain myself, "Not now, not like this. Not while I'm..." I thought of the correct word to say, "Me,". For anything to happen between Dean and I, even just a kiss that would mean nothing the next day, I would need to change. 


	13. 12

**I** remembered when I was younger and all my friends and I used to speak about prostitution as if it was some huge sin and that anyone who was involved in it - whether you were paying for it or getting paid - should be banished to Hell. But what did it matter now? I was going to Hell anyway, I was on the Devils hit list, along with the rest of my family. I may as well go out making money for something that I enjoyed doing.

That was what I had always believed anyway, that I enjoyed what I was doing. Working at The Pentagon, sleeping with monsters, letting them feed on me, getting money for it. But these days, I wasn't so sure. I knew that I wouldn't stop doing it anytime soon, because of Dallas, and how even if I wanted out I couldn't get out.

The mirror in front of me showed a stranger, I knew that I had been processing my looks in front of a mirror a lot lately and that it was becoming cliche, but I couldn't help it. I didn't look like the girl I knew. I looked tired and drawn out, with dark bags under my eyes that I had to slap concealer over to cover. Again, I was wearing a large gauze on my shoulder and a turtle neck to hide the bite from Mason and Trent, though no matter how much I did try to hide it, they knew something was wrong. They didn't know what, but they knew something.

Apart from the aching in my neck and my obvious distaste for my reflection, I was conflicted. I mean, _obviously_ I was conflicted, about everything. But I was conflicted about Dean Winchester. We had obviously shared a moment on the hood of his car the previous night and I didn't know what to do about it.

On one hand, I still hated him. He was rude, manipulative and he smirked in any situation and it drove me crazy, particularly because he wouldn't tell me how he and my brother met, nor where I was when they were hunting the Djinns, nor _why_ they were hunting the Djinns _together_. It bothered me deeply. But then on the other hand, he seemed to care about me. He was handsome, protective and he wanted to kiss me last night.

I ran my fingers through my hair as I leaned my elbows on my bathroom counter, leaning my head down and sighing as I closed my eyes. I wanted out, of everything. I wished that I had never learnt about any sort of supernatural creature or being or hunters, I wish I had never been exposed and I wished that I had never grown up in a world full of the things that lived in my closet.

As I took deep breaths to calm myself, I heard laughter from the living room and I raised my head, looking in the direction of the door. Mason was out and I was pretty sure Trent wasn't just laughing at the TV or something he had read, he must have been talking to someone. Curious, I pushed open my bathroom door and left my bedroom, walking towards the sound and raising an eyebrow when I saw Dean Winchester and Castiel sitting on my couch with Trent, who looked content and at home with himself.

"What are you doing here?" I asked as Dean's head swiveled around with a genuine smile lighting up his face as his eyes rested on me. A shiver rolled down my spine, and I wasn't sure if it was because I liked the way he was looking at me or because of the opposite. Trent seemed to notice the way Dean was watching me as well, and the laughter fell from his face and was replaced with furrowed eyebrows and pursed lips, he didn't seem happy about that.

"Just dropping by to see you, actually," My eyebrows raised to my hairline in surprise and shock for the Winchester's words, I had expected them to be here to talk to Trent about that case they were working on that was damn near ending my life, literally.

"Why?" I asked, suspicious as Trent tried to compose his unhappy expression with a smile. I assume it had something to do with the more than friendship side of Trent when it came to me, because otherwise he would just be angry like Mason was when the Winchester's and their company came to talk to me.

"Well," Dean glanced at Castiel, "Kevin is starting to feel like a little kid, and we were wondering if you'd like to come have dinner with us tonight, just to make him feel better, you know. Because you're closer to his age than the rest of us..." Dean rubbed at the back of his neck with his hand, symbolizing that he was nervous about something. But I just smiled, and with my response, Dean smiled too, light in his eyes shining.

"Yeah, sure," I said, before adding, "I get how it feels to be the youngest of the group, I'll come hang out with Kevin," At my remark, Dean's smile dropped and I knew that I wasn't being invited to dinner just for the Asian boy, it was more like Dean wanted to spend more time with me. I smirked and winked at the older man, letting him know that I knew exactly what he was talking about when he wanted me over for dinner and he looked away from me quickly, before a smile crossed his face.

"Dean will pick you up at seven," Castiel spoke in his stiff tone that reminded me that he wasn't actually a human, but an angel of the Lord. I grinned, this conversation had been previously rehearsed, I could tell. Dean just wanted to spend more time with me, albeit. At least, that's what I was gathering.

"Sure, sounds great," I spoke smoothly, taking a glance at Trent whose expression was cloudy. Dean and Castiel bid their goodbyes, Dean still with a little smile on my face and after I closed the door on them, I swung myself down on the couch, throwing my legs over Trent's lap and leaning into his shoulder.

"Don't freak out," I whispered into his neck, this was what the two of us did. This was just our relationship.

"I'm not freaking out," He replied, his arm slithering around my waist and playing with the bottom of my jumper, I pulled his hand away with some retaliation but gave him a look, no. See, Trent and I were like this everyday, but whenever he did things like that it bothered me. Because I started to think that the little crush he had always had on me wasn't just a little crush.

"Don't be jealous then," I told him, giving him a little kiss on the cheek before standing back up and running a hand through my long hair. I wasn't working tonight, which was good. Dallas's assistant had called me this morning and said don't bother coming in tonight, he had found out about my attack out in the alley last night and was willing to give me the night off.

Though I wasn't sure whether that was a good thing or not, I mean, he could just be letting me off before he killed me and ate my brain, just like a usual Kitsune would. My heart thumped, reveling in this new piece of information my brain had provided me with while I gave a strict smile to Trent before wandering back off to my room, sitting on the floor by my bed and wrapping my arms around my legs, staring off at a wall.

I knew being involved with Hunters was going to get me killed sometime, one way or another. 

* * *

**_Sorry I haven't updated in a week, but I did have exams, which are over now so updates should be more frequent again. I'm not at all happy with this chapter but I hope you like it. Honestly, I'm starting to ship Trent and Kale, do any of you? Or are you strictly Dale/Kean (Dean and Kale haha)? Or do you ship a different pairing, like Kevin and Kale or something else! Let me know. I might make something happen between Trent and Kale if you don't tell me what you want ahahah._**


	14. 13

""**A**re you heading off now?" Trent had told Mason of my evening plans and he was reacting differently than what I had expected. I had been expecting yelling and grounding, even though I wasn't fifteen anymore. I hadn't expected my brother to just wring his hands and give me an unconvincing smile that everything was alright.

"Yeah, are you okay?" I said, flipping my curly hair over my shoulder and clutching my coat tighter to me. I was wearing a pair of leather leggings, paired with an orange blouse and black heels. My throat was healing well, yet there was still scabbing that would turn to scarring before disappearing all together. Hence my coat, the collar was pulled up and hiding my neck from Trent and Mason's view. Mason gave me another unconvincing smile and I pursed my lips, "I don't have to go?"

"No, no," He ushered, "Go," He told me, making a bigger effort to smile and this time I just sighed and turned to leave the apartment before he stopped me, "Hey, Kale, Trent and I won't be home when you get back. We're going hunting," Just hearing the word _hunting_ made a shiver roll down my spine. Every time someone brought of hunting to me of late I would flinch and check over my shoulder to make sure that no one was looking at me and ready to report back to Dallas.

"What are you hunting?" I asked, my voice a few decibels higher than it had been, but thankfully Mason didn't seem to notice. Trent came out of his room then, lugging a duffel bag full of clothes and a larger bag filled with his weapons that he would be taking with him on the trip. Mason still looked unsure, over what, I didn't know, but it bothered me.

"Kitsune," Trent called, my blood turning to ice in my veins, I opened my mouth to talk when Trent beat me to it, "In Ohio," I released the breath I hadn't realized I'd been holding. As relief flooded through my system, I offered my brother a smile.

"Sounds like a super time," Sarcasm laced my voice, as it usually did regarding a hunt, "When will you be back?" I knew that Ohio would only take about five hours to get to, and I wanted to know how long they would be gone.

"By Monday night," Mason nodded at Trent, who nodded back in agreement. I did a quick calculation in my head of what day it was now. It was Thursday night, so I would be in the apartment alone for three or four days. And though there would be no hunters around to get me killed, there would also be no hunters around to kill _for_ me. I wasn't sure whether I should be feeling relieved or afraid. Although, I guessed, if I was too scared to stay in the apartment alone, I could always call Dean.

"Okay," I said in a small voice, stepping forward and wrapping my arms around Mason, hugging him tightly as he did the same for me before I pulled away, smiling at him as he returned it. I walked over to Trent and leaned over the kitchen bench, kissing him on the cheek before grinning and turning back for the front door, "I'll see you in a dew days," I told them as they uttered their goodbyes, "I love you," I added as an afterthought, I pulled the door open and waited for their replies.

"I love you, too," Mason's voice rang strong, and though it ignited warning bells in my head as Trent echoed him in a loud voice, I waved my hand behind my head and walked down the hall, not turning back. I shouldn't have been so worried, it was just a Kitsune in Ohio, they had dealt with plenty of them before.

Dean was leaning against the hood of his Chevy Impala in the Grace Towers parking lot, his arms crossed over his chest as he stood with a brooding expression wearing his worn leather jacket. He stood up straighter as he saw me, looking me up and down and letting out a low whistle, "Jeez, now I feel bad we're not taking you to a fancier place," He said and I giggled, opening the passenger door and sliding in. The other three boys must have been finding their own ride there.

"Nah," I waved him off as he started the engine, "Its just a thing I do, I try to never leave the house without looking like a million bucks," I shrugged, it was true. I had always had the problem, I would look and act like a complete and utter homeless person within the walls of my own home, but as soon as it was time to step out into reality, I would try my best to look okay. I saw Dean checking me out in the corner of his eye as he swung out into the oncoming traffic at the same time.

"Well," He said, voice low and gravelly, "You look like two, so congratulations," I couldn't keep the little flattered smile off of my face as I stared straight ahead, careful not to look at him. We drove for about ten minutes before he pulled into the Plymouth Restaurant and Bar and got out of the car. I had been here several times with Olivia and Brax and I actually really enjoyed the food, and they made a killer Sex on the Beach, they made the best ones I had ever tasted - but they also made you drunk a hell of a lot quicker than beer.

"Are you trying to get me drunk, Dean Winchester?" I asked suspiciously as he laughed at me, holding the door open for me as the two of us walked inside. There were several people loitering around the bar and some couples at the tables, I instantly saw Castiel, Kevin and Sam at a back table booth and Dean and I headed over to it. I pulled my coat off and placed it over the back of the booth before sitting down next to Kevin, seeing as I was supposedly here for him, with Dean sliding in to my other side.

"Hey, Kevin," I greeted the younger boy and he grinned at me, looking more at home now than he had before for some reason, "Hey, Kale," He replied to which I smiled at. He looked like a nervous teenage boy on his first date, and we weren't even on a date.

"What do you want?" Dean asked, his lips so close to my ear that I jumped and looked at him, only to see he was indicating the drink board. I raised an eyebrow.

"Sex on the Beach," I answered him, causing him to take a second do a double take. I giggled and pressed my hand over my mouth as he asked me what I meant, "As in the drink, jerk," Sam reached across the table and hit his brother in the shoulder, who glared at him in response, muttering an "I knew that" as he got up to order.

"My brother has a huge crush on you," Sam said as he watched Dean walk away. Though stunned by his words, it didn't stop me for long, I turned around to look at Dean who was ordering the drinks from a pretty waitress, oblivious to the fact that she seemed to be flirting with him, which seemed like a strange thing for him to do to me, and to the others as well, as they all sat with confused expressions as they watched Dean.

"Yeah," I finally said, "I've noticed,".

- - - - -

Several hours and about six Sex on the Beach drinks later, I was wasted. The late night crowd had come in at about eleven and were all as drunk as me, which was probably when I had began to dance. Dean and Sam were playing pool while Kevin, Castiel and I looked on as I sipped my drink when a man a few years older than me asked me to dance. And as a young, single woman, I said yes.

Giggling and grinding against a perfect stranger, I was in my element. This was the part of my job that I liked, the sexual dancing and the occasional alcoholic beverage a client would buy me, not that I would ever be able to get this drunk at work, but it was still a similar feeling. Running my hands through my hair as I pushed it off my face and so close to the fairly attractive guy I was grinding with that our breath was mingling, I felt his hands slide lower than my hips and onto my ass. And because I was a prostitute for a living, this seemed normal to me, even as the man lips dropped onto the bass of my throat. I just exposed my neck further, waiting for the sting of his teeth to enter my skin, even though I knew he wasn't a vampire.

I was okay with all of this, but Dean didn't seem to be. I was swaying, the strangers lips working along my shoulder, the lights too bright and the world slightly blurry, when Dean came over and pushed the guy away from me.

"What are you doing, Dean?" My voice sounded slurred and being parted from the rock that was holding my upright, I swayed again. This time not in a dancing kind of way, more in a _oh crap, I'm going to fall over_ way. I fell into the bar, a giggle escaping my lips as I tried to focus on Dean and the guy but I couldn't, though the next thing I knew Dean was back without the guy I had been provocatively dancing with, and was pulling on my waist to get me outside.

I was hit with a cold gust of air as Dean and I headed outside and I laughed again, kicking off my shoes and leaving them there as I extended my arms and twirled in several circles, only stopping as it made me feel sick, "Whoa," My stomach churned but the vomit feeling quickly passed, I wasn't a vomiter when it came to drinking. I never had been. Dean watched me as I steadied myself, I glanced at my shoes before giving him a wry smile. He understood my message and picked them up for me.

"I think its time you're cut off," Dean told me, before I found myself in his arms and then being buckled into the Impala. I must have fallen asleep for a while then, because the next thing I knew, I was in Dean's hotel room. God knew why he had brought me here, probably because he thought Mason and Trent were home and they would kill me. But as I sat up, I knew I was still hammered, but I was feeling well enough to smile and pat the bed at Dean, who was standing with his arms crossed.

He sat down on the bed next to me, "What time is it?" I asked, running a hand through my hair as he showed me a clock, "3:30, shit!" I had indeed been out for several hours. I wasn't worried though, I didn't have work until midnight that night, I had time to sleep off the hangover that hadn't arrived yet, seeing as I was still pretty fucked. Sighing, I looked down between Dean and I's bodies, seeing his hand laying there... Just waiting. So, feeling bold, I slipped my hand into his and intertwined them, he didn't seem to mind.

"Your brother told me you had a crush on me," I said, my mouth betraying my eyes as I looked up at him, blinking seductively.

"Yeah, I do," He replied nonchalantly. A smirk crossed my lips as I stood from the bed, ripping my hand from his and pulling my blouse over my head, leaving me in my black bra as I slipped out of my leggings to show my matching underwear. Dean looked on with shock and mild enthusiasm. I knew he wanted the same thing. Crawling back onto the bed, I pushed him back against the pillows and sat on his lower torso, one leg on either side of his body.

I pushed off his leather jacket before I undid the flannelette shirt underneath it, running my hands over the smooth, muscled planes that made up the stomach of Dean Winchester. Licking my lips, I leaned down, pressing my lips against the top half and working my way down. I felt a groan build in his throat, and I looked up at him.

"I'm here," I whispered, the alcohol still severely messing with my brain, "Take me," And with the invitation of my words, he did just that.

All night long. 

* * *

**_I could have made this chapter better and I could have portrayed her drunkess better if I was bothered but I'm not. I'm tired and cranky and I want to go to bed. But HALLELUJAH! They had sex! Sorry I didn't describe the smut for you, I will in future chapters but for now you'll have to deal with your sexual frustration elsewhere. I know the small part of smut I did write was the shittest smut I have ever written, again, I just can't be bothered to make it better at the moment. I hope you liked this chapter though, its a really long one!_**


	15. 14

**W**hen I woke up, I was expecting to be in my own bed with the late morning sun in my face. Boy, was I mistaken. As I rolled over, I made an impact with a hard chest and froze. Opening my eyes, I broke out in a cold sweat. Dean Winchester was lying naked next to me, fast asleep. At least, I assumed he was naked, because the sheets were covering his lower half. But I was naked, so I could only assume the same was for him.

Getting out of the bed, not bothering with covering myself because Dean was fast asleep, I looked around for my clothes. My head pounded with a hangover and I let out a quiet groan as I clutched at my head before locating my underwear and the rest of my clothing. Hurrying to do up the buttons on my coat, I glanced over at Dean as he shifted in his sleep. I wasn't going to deny that he looked cute while he was unconscious, but that didn't mean I was stupid enough to let the events of last night happen again.

That could _never_ happen again. It _would_ never happen again.

Not because I didn't enjoy it, because of what I could remember, I was the one who initiated it. Which must have meant that in my drunk stupor, I was really attracted to Dean Winchester, enough to have sex with him. And though that didn't mean much because of my profession, it meant a lot to me because I never slept with men for free, that wasn't how it worked. But everyone knows that if you want to know the truth, just get someone drunk. Whatever happens, they'll let you know the truth in a state of fuzziness.

Dean shifted and I froze in mid action of putting on my shoe which Dean must have politely placed in his hotel room last night after I had kicked them off at the bar, oh yeah, I remembered that part. And the part where Dean nearly killed someone for dancing with me, and the part where he had a crush on me like some pre pubescent teen in high school, it was kind of cute really. But that was about where my memory halted.

Obviously still in a deep sleep, Dean didn't move again and instead nuzzled deeper into the pillows. Picking up my bag, I tip toed as quietly as I could to the door in heels, which wasn't too loud because the floors were carpeted, and prayed that the door didn't squeak when I opened it. Thankfully, it didn't. And after I had closed the door behind me, I let out a loud breath that I hadn't realized I was holding.

"Shit," I mumbled to myself, half because I would have to walk home in six inch heels and half because I had literally just slept with the guy I kept promising myself I wouldn't sleep with. Running a hand through my morning after hair, I finally noticed the fact that it was dark. This bothering me a great deal, I took out my phone and looked at the time. 9:00 PM. How had I not noticed when I was shacked up in that hotel room with Dean that the light had gone from dark to light to dark again? How long had we even been asleep?

Hurrying down the street, I realized the hotel was only a few blocks from Grace Towers, and before I knew it I was home, practically running inside. Struggling to find my key in my bag, I heard the door of apartment 309 open and a guffaw of laughter and tinkling giggle. I groaned, turning around to see Olivia and Braxton Kyle, thinking it was absolutely hilarious that I was struggling to get into my apartment with sex hair and last nights clothes, while Bianca stood a ways behind her sister and gave me a worried look. Knowing her, she had already guessed who I had spent my time with last night and was worried for me, what if Dallas found out? Oh, god, what if Dallas found out?

"Taking the walk of shame, hey, Kale?" Braxton chuckled, putting his hand on his hips to keep himself upright. I gave him a snide look and flipped him the bird as I got my door open, sighing in relief. I turned back to my friends, giving them a wry smile.

"Come on, laugh it up," I said, "You don't see this everyday," I rolled my eyes, annoyed with my friends immaturity. Although, I guess it wasn't that immature. I _was_ taking the walk of shame, and that was funny in any account and they _were_ married, they had to find the walk of shame for the single life hilarious. Bianca pressed her lips together and pleaded me with her eyes that it hadn't been Dean Winchester, I just looked away, which gave her enough confirmation.

"No," Olivia said, her voice kind and high, "I don't think I've ever seen this, as long as I've known you," Liv had known me a while, but I agreed with her statement wholeheartedly. I don't think she _had_ seen this before. She probably thought I wasn't getting laid, even though I was having a lot more sex then she thought.

"This _is_ new," Brax agreed before walking forward and picking me up around the waist, squeezing my middle and twirling me around, making my stomach churn and my head throb, "You've finally gotten _laid!_" He sung as I had to close my eyes from the dizziness.

"Oh, my god," I said, my tone thick, "Put me down or I will puke on you," I told him and he did what I said, stepping away very quickly which made me crack a smile, "Where are you going at 9:30 on a Friday night?" It was a stupid question albeit, it was Friday night. In Chicago. It was pretty obvious they were going out drinking. I pushed my hair back with my hands and sighed, putting it up in a messy bun as I waited for their reply.

"Drinking," Brax said, "Wanna come?" He raised his eyebrows up and down at me suggestively and I poked my tongue out at him and scowled.

"Thanks," I said, my voice laced with sarcasm, "But I think I'll stay in and get over this hangover before I have to go to work," I inwardly groaned. Work. I would have to go there tonight, stinking like sex and Dean Winchester. This was _not_ going to end well.

"By the way," Olivia asked as they had began walking down the hall, "Why are you coming home so late? Walk of shames are usually in the morning, in case you didn't know," She took a stab at me and I rolled my eyes.

"You don't want to know," Then I smirked, winking before I walked inside and shut the door behind me. God, had I just said that? I wasn't have supposed to _enjoy_ last night, it was a mistake and nothing else. Mason and Trent had obviously cleared out, the apartment was empty and there things were gone - along with Mason's favourite tea cup because he never left home without it, it was a chipped old thing, but he still refused to get rid of it.

Dropping my bag on a bench stool and taking off my coat, I pushed off my shoes and headed into the bathroom, popping a Chlobixycin on the way. I figured it would get rid of any unwanted hangovers, just like it got rid of unwanted skin deficiencies. Sighing, I turned the hot water tap in the shower on and stripped down to nakedness before stepping into the steaming water, closing my eyes and washing my hair.

I was so tired, so hungover and so distracted by my fault with Dean the previous night that I didn't even realize that Mason or Trent hadn't left me a message, like they did for every single night they were away.

* * *

_**For the last few days, I have been receiving reviews on this story that are quite hurtful to an aspiring author, courtesy of a little bitch named "Deangirlforlife" and "Supergirlrules" who are both the same person. They obviously don't like the way I write this story and the decisions I pick within it, nor the actual story itself. **_

_**She hates the name Kale and has said its an ugly name on several occasions, saying disgusting and disrespectful things like; **_**"****No don't ship trent and kale that's gross. And dean is the best and kevin eww . But anyway your chapters are to short and also I hate kale anyway! That's a ugly name!" ****_and _****"Cas is boring. And this srory is boring too so just stop writeing this dumb story I hate it but I love dean bye troll" ****_and _****"Well still hate the story and you should stop wrtieing too!" ****_now at first, these don't bother me because obviously she's just being a rude bitch, but then she sent me that last one, attacking me personally, and this one; "_****Shut up jade you retared bitch like I said this fic is crap and you should stop writing this crap. And kale is a ugly name too and rrent is ugly too. Dean is the and this fic is crap so don't update again . Jade your a dumb little troll so shut up anyway this fic sucks bye".**

**A****_nd as if posting reviews like that on my writing isn't bad enough, she sent me a private message saying "_****your a dumb bitch bye your fic sucks bye bitch" ****_and that is what actually hurt me. Because obviously, the comments about State of Seduction or Kale or any of it didn't really bother me at all because hello, she can't even spell. _**

**_But when she was attacking me, and calling me a dumb bitch. That is overstepping the boundaries. I just wanted to tell you all this in case she is doing this to other people, which I assume she is, so we can band together and report her to . I'm sorry this authors note is so long but I really did need to just say it all. And tell you all how disrespectful and rude this cunt is being._**

**_jade XO_**


	16. 15

"**S**on on a bitch!" I turned at the sound of the unscripted swear word and raised my eyebrows. I was at work on my break and Ava had just taken her break as well and the two of us were just getting a cigarette from the back room before we went out into the back alley to smoke it, which was when Ava had swore. If it had of been any of the other girls, I wouldn't have cared, but seeing as it was Ava Marie, I wondered what was going on in her head, seeing as we had been friends for a long time and I had never heard her swear before.

"Losing it?" I asked, my eyebrows still raised to my hairline as I watched her put her finger in her mouth that she had just cut on God knows what, but the small paper looking cut had managed to break down her defenses and I wondered if there was anything going on behind the perfect wall she managed to keep up at all times to keep people out. Hence her job working here at The Pentagon, she didn't care enough about herself to work anywhere else and it was a perfect excuse to not have a significant other, or anyone for that fact.

"You have no idea," She looked at me and for the first time since I had met her three years ago, I saw behind the opaque blue eyes in her head. She looked scared, much like how I felt all the time now that I couldn't escape the Winchester's and it was bringing Dallas down on my heels, seeing as he hadn't noticed the people I lived with were hunters before the Winchester's came to town, and now I had a feeling he knew everything.

"Are you okay, Ava?" I risked using her real name at work simply because I was worried about her. Pushing her blonde hair back off of her face, she ignored her still bleeding finger as she looked in the small mirror we had above the basin and sighed. Now figuring out that she wasn't in fact okay, I was noticing how utterly tired and upset she looked. She had covered dark bags up with a shit load of concealer, but it hadn't completely done the trick and you could tell, and even though she had done her best to hide that too, I could see redness around her eyes like she hadn't slept in a long time.

"Yeah," She looked at me and forced a smile onto her face, "Never better," She lied but knowing Ava, I knew I had to drop it or it wouldn't end up well. I didn't know what was wrong, I just knew that something was up. She could've done something that had gotten her in trouble with Dallas and he might be coming down hard on her too and she might have been worried about her life, seeing as if Dallas wasn't completely happy with you - it was like you were playing a game of Russian Roulette.

"Lets go," She said in a faux bright tone, making me bite down on my lip so I didn't say anything but I followed her nonetheless, out into the darkened alley way. I shivered as I stepped out of the door to the brothel, clutching my coat tighter around me but knowing it wasn't because of the cold that I was feeling uneasy and shivering all over. It was because of the last time I had been out in this very alley way, having a cigarette, I had been attacked and would have been dead right now if Dean Winchester hadn't have been following me.

Dean Winchester.

I was still so, so confused about what had happened the previous night, or the previous morning, whichever one suited. I didn't know what to do about it, he hadn't called or come by and I hadn't seen his Chevy Impala following me around that day. I didn't know what to think, I knew I was supposed to despise him and do whatever I could to get rid of him because getting involved with him would just put even more of a gamble on my life. But I couldn't forget it, I found myself not _wanting_ to forget it.

"What's on your mind?" I looked up at Ava who was blowing cigarette smoke out of her mouth, much like I was, and looking at me intently. She seemed to know something was up with me, just like I knew something was up with her, and I didn't know whether to tell her or not. For three years, Ava had saved my ass numerous times and I knew that she could keep a secret, but I still didn't know whether it was a good idea or not to tell her. Although, Bianca knew, and as much as I trusted Bianca, I trusted Ava with my life more.

"Can you keep a secret?" I asked, I knew that she could but I wanted to ask so that she would know the importance of what I was about to say. If she had ever kept a secret for me, this had to be the one. She had to take it to the grave and then beyond that, she could never say anything to anybody, not even fleetingly. I guessed that in Dallas's world, living with Hunters was okay (that was if he even knew, I didn't know if he did), but having sexual relations with them was something completely in the deep end, it wasn't okay. Ava nodded hesitantly, finishing her cigarette and stamping on it with her shoe.

"I slept with Dean Winchester," Ava's eyes turned to saucers and as if she was a timid, over emotional teenage girl on her period, her blue eyes welled up with tears and they spilled over. Confused and utterly shocked, I walked to her and put my arms around her shoulder in a hug, "Why are you crying?" I knew that what had happened was bad, but I didn't think Ava would cry, especially not because of the emotionally closed off person that she was.

"I just-" She spluttered and I pulled back to look at her, "Fuck," She swore again and my eyes widened for a second time at her lapse in control of her mouth, "I just don't want him to kill you," My entire body froze as she said this and I took a step back. I mean, I had figured this already, but I wanted to know how the hell Ava knew about any of this. She spoke so surely, like Dallas had already made plans to have me killed and eat my brain, except, even if that was true, how would Ava know about any of this?

"How do you know-?" I was cut off by the alley door opening to reveal Emma, who was looking flustered and ready for this night to be over, just like the rest of us.

"There you are," She wiped her brow as she found us, "Your break is over, and we need you in here... We have a bit of a hunter problem," My blood ran cold but I pushed past Emma to get to the front of the brothel as quick as I could anyway. I was right to feel afraid, Dallas was standing by the door fuming and looking ready to kill, the claws that he as a Kitsune had were extended and he looked ready to maim and kill, as Sam, Dean and Castiel stood by the door. Dean aiming his gun at Dallas's head and Sam wielding a knife to kill him with as Castiel stood by with only his angel powers as weaponry. Dean caught my eye and faltered for a second, but ignored me as he continued to point the gun that wouldn't end Dallas's life, but probably just mine. Ava fell to my side and was looking at me but I refused to look back at her, instead watching the scene unfold before me, knowing that it was my fault and that I had to do something, but not knowing what.

"What seems to be the problem here?" Sounding stronger than I felt, I waltzed up to the party of four, the party everyone in the brothel had turned to stare at, and I stopped by Dallas's side, reaching out and touching his elbow and hoping that the little gesture would keep me from getting murdered. Momentarily, Dean's gun left Dallas and turned on me and I jumped back before Sam said Dean's name and he moved his fire back to Dallas and I semi relaxed.

"Its okay, Belle, I can handle this," Dallas told me in a low, even voice and that voice had me freaking out as I nodded at him and stepped back. He was more than mad, he was like a parent that was so mad they weren't even yelling, but just talking in a as-calm-as-possible voice. Dean's hand inched on the trigger but he didn't pull it, not yet. Instead he opened his mouth to speak as Sam fixed his grip on the knife in his hand.

"Give them back!" Dean yelled and I bit down on my lip to keep from asking who. Who did Dallas have? A cold, sick feeling churned in my stomach as I had a good idea who they were talking about but hoping I was wrong and pushing the thought to the back of my mind before I could say something I would regret.

"I don't know what you're talking about," Dallas said, a low chuckle releasing from his lips as he shifted his stance and Dean and Sam took a step back. I made eye contact with Castiel who gave me a sorry look and I clenched my eyes shut, focusing on breathing and I began to hear a commotion. A fight. I kept my eyes closed and I felt Ava's hand on my arm, I struggled with my breathing but kept my eyes closed, somehow before Ava whispered to me that it was okay to look.

"Its okay, everyone!" Dallas yelled, now alone by the door and with a blood stain on his white shirt which made me shudder, who's blood was that? Dean's? Sam's? "Go back to your business!" And just like magic, the music began again and people turned back to their conversations and lap dances, as if nothing had just happened. I was glad that I had kept my eyes shut, I didn't want to know what had just happened. Although I had a feeling I would find out anyway as Dallas sauntered over to me, his eyes dark.

As he passed, he paused by me and grabbed onto my arm, his nails breaking my skin and causing it to bleed as he put his lips next to my ear, "I suggest you watch your back," before he let go and continued on his way to his office. I couldn't move, I couldn't breathe. I didn't care about the blood trickling down my arm that was attracting several vampires. Ava was shaking me and Emma was calling my name, but I was lost to them. Because before, when I had thought I was on thin ice with Dallas, I didn't actually know and that was bliss.

But that was confirmation.


	17. 16

**I** was terrified. So terrified I could hardly breathe, let alone speak. But I managed to get to the Hotel the Winchester's were staying at, my fist banging at their door as I dialed the number I knew off by heart into my phone before pressing it to my ear and praying that somebody picked up. Nobody answered. Clutching at the phone, dialing again, with one hand and furiously banging on the hotel door with the other was tiring me out pretty quickly but I refused to stop.

"_Hi, you're reached Mason, leave me a message and I'll get back to you when I can_," Giving a scream of something along the lines or fury and pain, I slammed the phone down on the ground, not caring as the screen smashed and the door I had been hammering on finally opened, revealing a disheveled and bloody Dean. His eyebrows raised as he saw me, hair windblown and my breath coming out in little wisps of the cold Chicago air, and he immediately pushed the door open wider for me to come in.

I tried to talk but I was choking on the words and as I turned around, I saw Sam, Castiel and Kevin loitering around the room, all staring right at me. I ran a shaking hand through my hair before dropping it at my side and falling onto the bed, "I need you all to be a hundred percent honest with me right now," My voice came out as a whisper, like someone who couldn't talk any louder than that because they were about to cry. I looked at Dean as I spoke, and he nodded once, before refusing to meet my gaze again.

"Kale?" Kevin's voice was small and timid, but it still made me flinch. I looked to where he was seated on the bed that Dean and I had had sex on the night before but I didn't feel anything when I thought of that, not guilt, I didn't blush. Nothing. I was too wound up from other things, "Are you okay?" I accidently made eye contact with the teenage boy and as I did, my eyes welled up with tears and I burst into them, holding my stomach as I sunk to the ground and began to sob.

I don't think any of the boys knew what to do, and I could tell that they were all looking at each other in discomfort before Sam was the one to make his way over to me and sit on the floor beside me and rest his arm around my shoulder. I fell into him and my cries didn't let up. I wasn't a girl that cried often, I kept things like this in because I didn't want to deal with them. But my lapse in control right here was the sorrow and pain I had been holding in for three years straight.

"Hey," Sam's voice sounded soothing in my ear, but I just shook my head, "Its gonna be okay," I didn't want to listen to him tell me that it was going to be okay. I had a thought in my brain and if it turned out to be true... I would break. I would break and there would be no stopping it. I would literally snap in half and if it was true, well, I didn't know if I would ever be okay again. Running my hands through my hair and wiping tears off of my face with the palm of my hands, I looked up at Dean through tears that were making it hard for me to see.

"Please don't lie to me," My voice sounded even worse off than before, and this time I knew that I was literally on the edge of falling down into a deep, dark abyss and losing myself. I thought I had losing myself a long time before this moment, but now, as I sat on the hotel floor with strange arms around me and tears refusing to slow, running down my cheeks, I knew that the feeling I had thought was losing myself was not in fact what it was like to lose myself... Because now I knew what it felt like for real.

Dean looked conflicted and he looked at Sam for some guidance, I wasn't sure what Sam's face looked like because my head was on his chest, but I felt him nod and then Dean walked closer and held a hand out for me, "No lies," He promised and I hesitantly took it. He pulled me up off of the floor and used his thumbs to wipe away the steady flow of tears. His hands were warm and calloused, but something about the gesture made the tears slow down enough for Dean to take me outside of the hotel room and into the freezing cold, but I could hardly feel it as he made me look at him.

He looked thoughtful as he paced the short space he had to pace before he continued to pull me towards his car. He slid into the back seat and I just blindly followed him, I knew what he was going to tell me. I just knew. Unfortunately, I had not been born a fool and I did not have the luxury of blindly seeing good in people that wasn't there or be unaware of events like this one. I took a deep, shaking breath and looked at Dean, whose face was now clothed in pain and sorrow.

"I have to tell you something, and you're not going to like it," I swallowed and wiped at my eyes again. I was sure that my face was just a mess of black mascara and eyeliner, trickling down my face and smudged all around my eyes. I felt sick just thinking about my appearance, but I wasn't thinking about that right now. I just wanted to hear confirmation of what I had already discovered for myself, come out of Dean's mouth.

"Just tell me. What is it?" I closed my eyes for a minute or so, before reopening them to stare into Dean's wide, green saucers that stared at me with such heartbreak, you'd think that what he was about to tell me would involve his own brother and not mine.

"It's Mason, and Trent. They're not hunting a Kitsune in Ohio, I mean, they're hunting a Kitsune. Just not in Ohio," I took another shaking breath and I clenched my fists before I opened my mouth to speak, but before I could do anything, Dean took my clenched fists and smoothed them out, intertwining my hands with his.

"Then where the hell are they hunting it?" Part of me didn't want to know, and was inwardly cursing myself for telling him not to lie to me, but the other half knew that to resolve the situation - I would have to know every single bit of the truth.

"Here," There it was. The truth that broke me. I pulled my hands from Dean's to push my hair back and I left them there at my hairline, leaning back into the Impala's seats. I couldn't even cry. I just felt too sick to feel anything then complete and utter abandonment. I had already guessed as much, when Mason and Trent had first brought up hunting a Kitsune, I had guessed that it was Dallas. But what I knew now was that yes, they were hunting Dallas, and Dallas had them. Hence the Winchester's and Castiel showing up at The Pentagon and screaming at him to _"Give them back!"_. But if they were hunting Dallas, that meant they knew about me, where I worked, what I worked as.

After the truth of my occupation came out to Mason and Trent, I had assumed they would tell me to get out and that they never wanted to speak to me again. But on the contrary, they were hunting down the guy that employed me to kill him, so I could go free. After they found out, I had assumed I would be too ashamed to see their faces again, but if I only got one more glance of their faces before Dallas killed me, I would be content with myself. I just wanted them back, they didn't need to suffer for my sins, they may be hunters - but it was my choice to get involved with The Pentagon and I wouldn't let them pay the price for that.

"They aren't going to die," My voice was far from strong, but it was louder than a whisper this time that I spoke, "We're going to save them," I told Dean, and if he didn't want to help, I would do it myself. Mason and Trent were not going to die while I could still do something to stop it.


	18. 17

**P**awing through Mason's desk, trying to find the notes he had conducted on Dallas and The Pentagon proved to be almost fruitless as I found nothing, seeing as Mason had a different black skinned note book for every case he made notes on, instead of putting it all in one journal like any other normal person would. I was just about to give up and drive straight to The Pentagon and walk through the front door to trade myself for my brother and Trent when I opened one of the final journals, only to find the title _'Wednesday _4_th of June - Kitsune in Chicago'_ and my hopes raised again as I flipped through the first few unused pages to land on the first page with Mason's familiar, heavy scrawl.

_ 'Kale is in a sticky situation with a Kitsune and a brothel used for the pleasure for monsters - Trent and I had known nothing about Kale's role in this, nor that the brothel, entitled 'The Pentagon', even existed. This makes us bad hunters that we didn't know, but it doesn't change anything. We still need to shut it down._

The Kitsune's name is Dallas, Dallas Braylen, and he's only young - but he's vicious. More vicious than any other Kitsune I have ever encountered, and he is the owner of the monster brothel. I don't know how Kale got involved with The Pentagon, I guess that was her way of dealing with Hunting. She was never into the whole killing thing, but she did have to deal with knowing about things and I guess promiscuity has always been one of her strong suits.

We need to kill him, stop him. Anything to keep him from hurting Kale, any of those other girls and any girls that will pass by in the future. He is a murderer. He is disgusting and if I don't end him, I sure as hell hope Dean and Sam pick up from where Trent and I left off. Not that I plan on dying or getting kidnapped or anything, Kale would kill _us if that ever happened. She would literally bring us back from the dead and kill us all over again for doing something as stupid as what we're doing._

Because it is stupid. We don't know how many people he has protecting him, we don't know anything about him other than that he's vicious, we don't know if its all for show or if he is strong. I don't want to find out, but to get my sister out of this, I have too. I love her, Kale is the only thing I have left of family. She made a bad decision, but she's a good person. She doesn't deserve to die for something like this, nobody does.

We're going after him Thursday night. Kale's going out to dinner with Dean and the others - I can tell her likes her, I haven't quite figured out how I feel about it but Kale's my sister, and if she's happy with him, I know that he'll protect her and look after her and love her like she deserves. As long as he doesn't tell her about the Djinn's in Indianapolis. But she's going out with them (Dean had a shitty excuse as to why he wanted her around, by the way) and Trent and I will just tell her we're hunting a Kitsune in Ohio.

She's such a good girl, she's turned out brilliantly, seeing as she grew up without a mother and without a father for half of her life. If Trent and I don't make it back - because I have a bad feeling about this case, the Kitsune is dangerous, deadly, but we're desperate. Kale means everything to both of us, her safety is everything - but if we don't make it back, I want whoever reads this entry to tell Kale that it's okay, that it's not her fault. And that she should go with the Winchester's.

All we want is for her to be safe and happy. Whether we are there for her or not.'

I had only read the introduction to the case before I slammed the journal shut and pushed it away from me, tears already brimming in my eyes. It was all my fault. They just wanted me to be safe and alive, so much so that they didn't even care if they died in the process. But I did. I cared. I cared if they died, because I didn't know how to go on without Mason or even Trent. Mason had been looking after me for years, I didn't know what to do if he wasn't around to do that anymore. I would lose it. I ignored the part in the overview of the case about Dean and I and the Djinn's in Indianapolis, I would deal with that later, it was unrelated to the task at hand.

I brushed the tears away from my eyes and was about to take the journal back in my hands when there was a timid knock on Mason's bedroom door and I turned in his desk chair and looked up into the sad face of Dean Winchester, "Pack your bags," He said, without even a hello.

"Where are we going?" I wasn't just about to pack up and leave Chicago when Mason and Trent were still missing, possibly dead, but well within Dallas Braylen's company.

"We're getting you the hell out of dodge before he can hurt you too," Dean replied, his tone low and fierce, a tone not many people would reckon with. But I was one of those people that would reckon with it.

"Let him," I seethed, "I'm the one that he wants anyway! He only has them because he's trying to get to me! If we give him me, he might give Trent and my brother back!," Dean didn't seem to be budging, especially as he grabbed my elbow and pulled me out of the chair, "Don't you care?!" I yelled.

"No!" He shouted back, surprising me, "No, Kale, I don't freaking care about Mason and Trent! I care about you and getting you out of here safe and in one piece!"

I couldn't help staring back in complete and utter shock, "How can you be so selfish?"

His grip slackened on my arm as he dropped it and ran a hand through his hair and over his stubbly face before looking at me, his own eyes watery and looking as if he was about to cry. I held my breath as he opened his mouth to speak, "Look, Kale, eight years ago I made your brother a promise that I would do whatever it would take to look after you if something happened to him, and that's what I'm trying to do. Don't make me break my promise, please," He whispered the last part and my heart thudded in my chest, a single tear rolled out of his eye and down his cheek and made my thudding heart break in several different pieces, cutting into my body like pieces of smashed glass.

I stayed silent, all I could hear was my heart beat thudding in my ears and Dean's heavy breathing. I watched the tear roll down his cheek and onto his chin before it dripped off into nothingness and I had to look away, blinking back my own horrible tears. Apart from the fact that I was already feeling like crying, seeing someone else cry had always made me cry and I couldn't hold back several of the water drops as they trickled out of my eyes and I looked back at Dean who looked so utterly helpless.

I don't know if I consciously decided to do what I did next, but by the time I realized what I was doing, it was too late to stop it. And I didn't know if I wanted to anyway. But I found myself closing the distance between Dean and I's bodies, and pressing mine up against his as our lips met in a passionate embrace. Our lips moved in sync and our tongues swirled together in a heated passion and I found myself clutching at his shoulder blades as his hands pressed onto my cheeks tightly.

By the time we parted, I was breathing as heavy as Dean had been and he leaned his forehead against mine, "You can keep me safe by keeping me here, please," I whispered, my hot breath fanning out over Dean's lips. He stayed silent for a long time and when he spoke, he didn't really speak, but instead just pressed his lips against mine again, losing ourselves in a tangled web of thoughts and each other. 

* * *

**_Sorry I haven't updated in over a week and sorry this kind of sucks, but I thought it was cute. I hope you liked it anyway. Feel free to comment XO_**

**_Oh! And that bitch that keeps reviewing this story and calling me a troll? (You know who you are, on three different accounts, slut) I'm not going to stop writing this story and your rude reviews make me laugh because you literally cannot spell for shit and you sound like a twelve year old bitch, and also, I like the name Kale so if you think it's ugly, go for it! And Dean isn't _****yours****_, he's a fictional character. A lot of people love him, hate to break it to you. But seriously, if you make one more account to attack me on, I am legitimately going to start dedicating chapters to you because you hate this story so much. Fuck you._**


	19. 18

**I**t was 2:00 AM by the time I woke up. Dean was snoring softly from beside me as I got out of my bed, padding my feet across the room softly as I pulled a pair of jeans and a black jacket out of my wardrobe, freezing as closing the door caused a loud creak. Turning back to face the bed, I saw that Dean was still asleep and came to the realization that he slept like a rock, he could probably sleep through a nuclear attack and not even realize it was happening when he woke up. I headed towards the bathroom in the hallway, feeling that if I turned on the light in my own bathroom I would wake Dean up, even though I probably wouldn't.

I changed quickly and glanced in the mirror. My hair looked slept on and frizzy but I didn't bother doing anything about it, neither did I bother wiping yesterdays make up off, even though mascara and eyeliner were both smudged under my eyes. I ignored the gross reflection I provided for myself and left the bathroom, glancing into my room as I passed it as I went towards the front door. Dean looked so innocent, so cute while he slept. Like he had nothing to worry about. At least after tonight he can move on from Chicago and not look back, hopefully he can pretend that the last few weeks never happened and he can find a different hunters sister to crush on. Walking through the kitchen, I paused at the bench and scribbled down a note for Dean on a blank piece of paper.

_Dean, I'm turning myself in. Maybe if I do it, he'll give Mase and Trent back, and I swear, that is all I really care about. I'm so sorry, maybe if we had met in a different place it might have ended differently. Who knows, maybe we'll meet in another life._

By the way, the case you're working on? I know who killed Harrison George. It was Dallas, well, not Dallas himself, he gets other people to do the deed and then he eats the brains afterwards. Please, kill him. Kill him and I will die happy. But please, don't get hurt.

Yours, Kale. XO

I opened the front door quietly and slipped out, closing it behind me before legging it down the stairs and out the front door of Grace Towers. I hailed a cab and got in, telling them where to go before I paid the cab driver and got out, taking a deep breath. I hadn't thought of the consequences of what would happen to me once I actually got here. Would I go in the front door? Would I put a neon sign on my forehead telling him where I was? Would I sneak in? But what was the point of sneaking in? It would end in the same place anyway, with my head on a stick. With my hands visually shaking, I moved on jelly like legs towards the front door of The Pentagon and pushing it open, stepping inside. The Pentagon was full of its usual clients and the pulsing music, but everything ceased as soon as I walked in the door.

I saw Bianca and Daisy on one of the couches with a client, staring at me in horror. Everyone in the brothel seemed to know that I was basically a wanted fugitive in Dallas's world right now. Fear had overtaken my body and I was about to high tail it out of there when Ava walked over to me in a brisk pace, her eyes wide as she chewed on her lip, "What the hell are you doing here?" She hissed. I balled my hands into fists to try and keep them from shaking as much as I could, to no avail.

"I won't let Mason and Trent die for my mistake," I hissed back. Ava looked as if she was about to pick me up and throw me out, but she stopped as a spindly cold voice spoke and sent deadly shivers down my spine. The blood in my veins ran cold as he came closer, looking even more menacing than I remembered.

"Well, well," Dallas spoke, his fingers running over my neck, "You'd sacrifice yourself for your brothers?" He didn't give me a chance to respond with anything, let alone to say that Trent wasn't actually my brother, even though I thought of him as one. He simply put his hand around my throat and squeezed tight, pushing me off the ground and halting my airways.

-

My eyes flickered open and the first thing I was aware of was the burning pain in my throat and the fact that I was tied to a chair. I pulled on my arms, but I was severely stuck to the chair. I began to move back and forth, but I was tied tightly, unable to break through the ropes that were holding me down. I looked around, I was in a room, it was one of the store rooms at The Pentagon, so Dallas must not have taken me very far when he cut off my airways when he strangled me and I passed out.

"Help!" I yelled, maybe somebody from the brothel could hear me, though I knew they wouldn't. Or if they did, they wouldn't have cared anyway. Or even if they did care, Dallas would have their head next if they did anything that would help me. I yelled again, my voice echoing off the cold walls as my head pounded and my throat burned. I was about to open my mouth and scream for a third time when a door opened an in walked three people. One was easily distinguishable as Dallas; his face cold and hair blonde, the second male was one of the bartenders I had seen a few times, Jake, or something. And the third figure was, well, it was Ava. My face went slack as I saw her, her face as blank as it usually was so that I was unable to tell what she was feeling. She had betrayed me.

"I see you're awake," Dallas said.

"Let my brothers go and I swear that you can do anything you want with me," I had already surpassed the point of bargaining, I was already pleading and begging. Because seriously, I did not care one bit about my pride, not when Mason and Trent's lives were in danger. I had always known there was a slim chance that I could save them anyway, but that slim chance was the part that kept me going.

"Oh, sweetheart," Dallas smirked and my stomach dropped just as Jake came over and backhanded me across the face, sending my head flailing to the right and my cheek burning nearly as hard as my throat was, "If only it was that easy,".

Jake continued to hit me, and before I knew it he had a knife, which he slid down my left forearm, cutting my skin and releasing my blood into the air. I could feel it dripping down my arm, warm and trickling, and I tried to ignore it as a fist came flying at my face and busted open my lip. I let out a scream of torture, not because of my face, maybe not even because of my arm. But because my entire body was hurt and my plan had failed, Dallas wasn't going to let my brothers go now. I should have known that all along, I should have listened to Dean.

**_I love how she calls Mason and Trent both her brothers aw. I am so sorry for how terrible this chapter is! I just couldn't write it. So I just did the best I could under the circumstances, which was pretty bad. Sorry. Leave me a comment. XO_**


	20. 19

**I **was bloody, sore and I just wanted them to kill me. I couldn't catch a break, every hour on the hour, Jake would return and hit me a few more times; sometimes he's cut and burn me as well, just to mix it up a little. I knew that I had several broken bones and I was severely running low on blood, seeing as I had lost quite a lot. And it probably wasn't helping that Dallas had brought in Jacob Kane, the vampire that took too much every time he fed on me, to feed off of me. I was weak, so weak I couldn't even scream anymore; even though it hurt. Everything hurt.

"Kale," I wanted to snap my head around and glare at the person that had just walked into the room I was still tied to a chair in, but I couldn't. My head was lolled to the right and I couldn't even sit up properly now, I was slumped pitifully in the chair, my hands still unable to move even on inch as they were tied down. I pulled at the ropes anyway though as the person that had entered the room leaned down next to my chair and looked at me with wide eyes, "I'm so sorry," It was Ava. I still couldn't get over how she had betrayed me.

"We," I stopped talking for a moment to cough, blood dribbling down my chin as I did so, "Were supposed to be friends," My voice was nasty, it was thick and raspy with pain and dryness. Ava seemed to notice my lack of talking ability and produced a glass of water and two small white pills. Chlobixycn. At least that was what I thought it was, it could have been anything but I was in no position to turn down any sort of sketchy looking drug and Ava helped me gulp down the water and the pills. My head automatically began to feel better and I could feel some of my cuts and bruises healing, though even with two pills of Chlobixycn, I would still be left with a lot of damage and I doubted the scars would go away without surgery. I looked at her, finally being able to move my head and noticed for the first time her busted bottom lip with dried blood on it.

"What happened to you?" I hated myself for asking, I should hate her. I did hate her. But unfortunately I didn't have the skills to betray and leave my friends behind like she seemed to be able too. Ava had unshed tears in her eyes - as if she actually cared - as she reached up and gingerly touched her lip before dropping her hand again. Looking at her hurt me more than whatever physical pain I was feeling right now, I just couldn't believe she would do something like what she did to me.

"I asked Dallas to let your brothers go," Her response, though confusing, gave me hope that my brothers were still alive and that hopefully they would get out of whatever they had found themselves in. I also wondered why she would ask Dallas that in the first place, and why the hell it would matter. She was just a prostitute like me that hadn't fucked up quite as bad. Why would Dallas listen to her? Why did she think she would get special treatment?

"Why would he listen to you?"

"You know how I knew all that stuff the other day?" She didn't give me time to reply before she continued, "We've been sleeping together, Dallas and I," Her tears began to overflow, "I guess it isn't really sleeping together though, because he forces me, and tells me to get out afterwards..." I shook my head back and forth, tears in my own eyes. I didn't want to hear this, there was always a possibility that she was lying but I knew she wasn't. God, Dallas had forced her into all of this... Didn't even give her a chance.

"Oh, my God," I murmured as she wiped at her eyes, "Why?"

"I felt like I couldn't catch my breath," She told me, "I don't know what happened, Kale, I don't even know why I'm at this place in the first place," She shook her head and ran a hand through her blonde hair before taking it away, she was visibly shaking and I bit down on my bloody lip. I had always wondered how a girl as smart and talented and as beautiful as Ava Marie had ended up here at The Pentagon anyway, and now I had my answer. She didn't know.

"Ava, where are Mason and Trent?" I asked, partly because I didn't want her to have to relive whatever she had been reliving for days now and because it was the only question I really cared about the answer to at this point in time. I just needed them to be okay.

"They're down the hall," She told me.

"Get them out, please,"

"Look, Kale, I'm going to get _you_ out of here," My eyes widened as she started pulling at the ropes and I shook my head again.

"No, don't," I cried, "Don't. If you do, he'll kill you and my brothers. Please, don't get me out, please save them," I begged. Tears squeezed themselves out of my eyes as I whipped my head back and forth, causing a throbbing pain behind my eyes and giving me whiplash, not to mention making me feel incredibly dizzy because of all the blood loss I had gone through. Ava ignored me as she continued untying the ropes before giving up and getting out a knife, cutting them off as the door to the room I was in slammed open, revealing Dean, Sam and Castiel. Sam and Castiel supported the weight of Mason and Trent as Dean walked in front, guns blazing. I had never been so happy to see them in my life.

"Mason!" I yelled, my throat hurt but I didn't care, "Trent!" They didn't respond, but I knew they weren't dead. Their heads lolled as Cas and Sam carried them, pained groans falling out from between their puffy lips. They were covered in their own blood, cuts and bruises and scars littered their bodies but I didn't care about that right now, they were alive. Ava got the ropes undone and I tried to stand to go to them, but nearly fell as soon as I did so. I hadn't stood in several days and I was weak, Dean caught me just before I fell and held onto my waist as I fell into his chest before throwing my arms around his neck and hugging him close.

"Freaking hell," At first, I thought that he was mad at me and I pulled my tired head out of the crook of his neck and looked at him.

"Are you mad at me, Dean?" He had every right to be. I had slept with him and then not only had I left in the middle of the note, leaving a vague note, I had walked straight into the den of the people he was trying to keep me safe from in the first place. But Dean just shook his head, pushing his lips into my hair as he clutched me close, the hilt of his gun pushing into my back.

"God, no, damn it," He swore, "I'm not mad at you, I'm just really freaking glad you're alive," And that was enough for me to smash my lips against his in a sloppy kiss, closing my eyes and filling it with so much desperation I felt I was going to faint. But I didn't, and when we parted he laid his forehead against mine as we both breathed heavily, our breath mingling as Ava finally interrupted us.

"Look, we need to go now if we want to get out before he notices nobodies responding over the comm system,"


	21. 20

**T**his was the quietest I had ever seen The Pentagon before and it was making my stomach do flip flops and I felt like I was going to be violently ill, which I didn't see actually happening seeing as I had less than nothing rolling around in my stomach right now. Though my mind felt more alert after leaving the bleak room I had been stuck in for days, my body did not. One of my arms was slung around Dean's shoulder as he practically dragged me towards the exit, the other arm hanging lifelessly at my side. Ava was walking ahead of us, her blonde curls bouncing behind her as she kept a gun cocked in her hands, I didn't know where she had gotten it, seeing as I doubted Sam and Dean had given it to her, but she had it as Sam and Castiel dragged my brothers behind Dean and I.

"Wait," Even after the glass of water that Ava had given me, my throat still felt like sandpaper and my voice came out croaky and sick. Dean ceased any movement at once as he looked down at me with wide eyes, wondering why I had asked him to stop. But instead of saying anything, I angled myself as far away from him as I could and coughed violently into my hand for several moments, after deciding I was done I took my hand away from my mouth, only to find it splattered with blood from what I assumed was my lungs. Closing my hand into a fist before Dean could see it, my heart began to beat faster as I realized that even if I did escape tonight, my problems with being tortured weren't over. All the pain and torture I had gone through in the last few days had left its mark internally.

"Are you okay?" Dean asked, his voice laced with worry and concern as I racked another bone shuddering cough. Careful not to expose the blood on my hand from the coughs, I looked up at him, leaning against him completely and nodding, giving him the smallest smile I could manage while wiping my bloody hand on my jeans. At least then it would look like it was from some of my other injuries. I'm sure that I could fix whatever the problem was as soon as everything settled down though, but I wasn't the important one right now. That category belonged completely to Mason and Trent, who were the strongest people I had ever known and were slumped over and could hardly open their eyes. Whatever Dallas had had done to me, he had had worse things done to my brothers.

I was about to respond to Dean with a yes, assuring him that I was okay and that we could keep moving towards the exit and freedom when a portable comm system that resembled a walkie talkie crackled to life on Ava's belt. I saw her freeze as Dean continued pulling me along, before he also stopped as he realized she had. One of the hands Ava had clinging to the gun carefully moved and hovered over the comm system at her side, wondering whether or not she should pick it up. She had two choices; pick it up and risk Dallas catching on, or ignore it and risk Dallas catching on. Neither outcome was one I particularly wanted her, or the rest of us, to go through with, seeing as they were both the same. But Ava did the thing that she thought would protect herself the most, she picked it up.

Though the voice on the other end came through distorted and scratchy, I knew that it was Dallas. The coldness in his tone caused my blood to chill and my bones to freeze up. Hardly able to move, I closed my eyes and tried to breathe out of my mouth as evenly as possible, which I soon realized was fruitless. Especially as I made out the words Dallas was saying. I had never been so scared in my life, not when my brothers had gone missing, not when I was kidnapped, not even when I had had sex with Dean the first time. Everything around me felt like it was falling apart and I literally had to use up every ounce of strength and lean on Dean now more than ever to keep from falling into a broken heap on the ground.

"At first, I was confused as to why nobody was answering," I heard Dallas musing, my gut tightening in fear even more as if that was even possible, "But then I remembered that you said you would go in and check on our... guests, while I rested after last night," I saw Ava visibly shaking as she remembered what had happened to her the previous night and my heart lurched, "And I realized that I didn't trust you. So I came down, out of my own leisure, running a business isn't an easy job, you know? And I walked to the front door and noticed," The voice had grown louder and less scratchy and I looked up and away from the walkie talkie in Ava's hand up to the terrorizing face of Dallas Braylen who was walking towards us, menace in his step, "That my two guards were passed out just inside the door, now I wonder how that happened?" Dean's fingers squeezed into me where they were at my waist and I could almost feel his other hand tightening on his gun.

"Sam," Dean hissed behind him as Dallas had some sort of stare down with Ava, trying to see who blinked first. Ava was always going to be the one who caved first, but I was surprised and proud of her by the fact that she had lasted so long, "Take Kale," As Ava bought us time, Dean passed me off to Sam, who was now weighed down with not only Mason but me as well. I heard him grunt under the added weight that I brought to him and I tried to support myself as much as I could but my knees were shaking too much to help anybody out. Dean looked at me, touching my jawline with a feather light touch and kissing my forehead before he turned back around to face Dallas and pulled out a silver knife from the inside of his leather jacket.

Breathing heavily, I watched the scene unfold before my eyes. Ava had obviously blinked first and as I saw her hands shake, the one still holding the gun looking as if it was about to drop the cold hunk of metal any second as I heard a whimper escape from between her teeth. Dean was waiting for his chance to get close enough to Dallas and catch him off guard so that he could get him with the knife and kill him, after all, he was just a Kitsune. He may be powerful and rich and smart, but he was still just a Kitsune and he could still be killed by a silver knife to the heart and a twist. Dean had barely taken a step before Dallas's eyes flickered over to him and the knife that he was wielding.

A scowl appeared on his face and he took several steps forward, his fingernails elongating into black coloured claws and a scream came out of my own mouth, begging Dean to run. Sam was trying to hold me up but found himself struggling because I was so scared I couldn't support my own weight. Castiel came closer and nudged me up with his free shoulder, his arms holding Trent and helping him move. Dean couldn't win. I had always been an optimist, but right in that moment I found myself a pessimist. I didn't believe that Dean could win, even though he had been hunting nearly his whole life and Dallas was just a Kitsune with an ugly heart.

I was about to scream again, even though my throat was raw and I wanted to vomit, but the sound died in my throat as I heard two shots ring out and Dallas stumbling back, holding his chest as the white shirt he was wearing began to dot with blood. My heart hammering so hard I thought it was going to stop altogether, I glanced at where the shots had come from, only to see Ava standing with her feet spread apart and the gun still aimed at Dallas even though she was shaking. Her mouth was set in an O and as the wheels turned in my head I realized that she had just shot him in the chest. Twice. Glancing back at Dallas, I was just in time to see Dean stab the blonde Kitsune through the heart and twist the blade sideways. Dallas let out a feral noise before he dropped to the ground, moving for a few moments before all movement ceased and he laid there with his eyes and mouth wide open. Dead.

At first I couldn't look away. And even after I regained feeling in my face, I didn't want to look away. The man that had killed, the man that had caused so much horror, pain and torture for years was lying several meters away from me, dead. I wanted to jump up and down in relief and throw a party, but I still could hardly move and Sam was starting to drop me until Dean came and took me back from him, running his hands over my face, my hair and my neck and whispering nothings that I couldn't even hear, but were obviously only meant for me. I tried to smile, but it ended as a grimace as Dean ran his hands down my arms and disrupted the jagged cuts down my arm that had barely healed, even with the Chlobixycn pulsing through my system.

"Hey," Dean whispered, not wanting to look down at my arms to see what had hurt me so much, "Its over now," He told me and I was able to give him a small smile then. _I hope you're right_, I thought as he helped me out of The Pentagon and towards the Impala sitting in the empty lot. Usually, the brothel would have been thriving by this time of night, but evidently I was closed and honestly, I hoped it stayed closed. Forever. As I fell into the passenger seat of Dean's car, a hiss of pain escaped my lips and I really did hope that everything was over now that Dallas was dead, even though I couldn't seem to rid myself of the cold, sick feeling in my gut. 

* * *

**_I hope you liked this chapter. I really enjoyed writing it haha! So, don't fret, this isn't the end of the story like some of you have been asking me! There is still sooooo much to come! Go to .com and then to the tags page and select "sneak peak" if you want to see anything that may happen in the future and feel free to ask my questions on anything that may not make sense to you, or anything at all? But until next time, please comment! I really appreciate it and thank you all so much for all the support you have given me. I love each and every one of you! :)) XO_**


	22. 21

**S**omehow, Dean had managed to get me to stay in bed for a week straight, though I had really only needed a few days of bed rest. I had been taking Chlobixycn by the handful**, **even if it was potentially dangerous, though my wounds had healed right up and I felt so much better. The only thing that hadn't gone away was the bloody cough; Chlobixycn was designed to heal skin tissue and broken bones, not internal bleeding, which I had decided was the problem. I knew that I should tell somebody as soon as I could, or maybe just Castiel so he could heal me with a touch of his fingertips, but it wasn't about me right now. Though Trent was up and walking around with the aid of crutches, Mason wasn't.

Mason was still bed ridden and by the looks of things, he would be for quite a while. Whenever I went in to the hospital to see him, he was either unconscious or he was so pumped up on morphine that talking to him was a wasted effort. I wanted to be there at all times, I wanted to hold his hand and make sure he was okay, but as Trent had said, my health was important too. I was sharing my Chlobixycn with Trent to heal his broken leg, but it was still going to take several days to heal completely. I would have shared my witch medicine with Mason as well, except I didn't know what good it would do him. His injuries were more internal than they were skin deficiencies and broken bones.

Sam and Dean had called in their father figure, Bobby Singer, from Sioux Falls in South Dakota and he was currently sitting at my kitchen tables with the Winchester's, Castiel and Kevin who had been passed out in their motel room during the whole escape plan thing so he couldn't get hurt, which he wasn't happy about. I knew that Trent was listening in to their conversation from the couch where he had muted the TV and was just staring at it. And I knew that Ava was still rolled up into a ball on Trent's bed in his room where she had been sleeping while he slept in Mason's room while Mason was in hospital. She had killed somebody, and even though he had been the root of all her problems, she was still too scared to leave the room for anything.

Pulling a brush through my hair and ignoring the fact that it was so tangled that brushing it didn't help in the slightest, I pulled a patterned sweater over my head and left my bedroom, pausing before I showed myself in the living room and kitchen to cough, putting a tissue to my mouth just in time for little spatters of blood to come out of my mouth and fall into the white tissue. I clenched my teeth once I was done coughing and walked back to my room, depositing the used tissue in the trash and pulling several more out of the box and putting them in the back pocket of my jeans for later. Walking back out into the open, I smiled at Trent who gave me a wave in response before I walked behind the kitchen and bench and to the fridge, pulling out a water bottle and taking a much needed sip.

I was still waiting for Trent to say something about my working at The Pentagon, but I figured that he was either trying to forget about it - something I could never do - or he was waiting for Mason to get healthy again before they started in on me. I knew that they would say something, it wasn't in their DNA to just let something like this go. I had been lying to them about where I worked, what I did, for three years. They couldn't possibly just want to forget about that. I was their sister, the thing that always brought them back to Chicago, somewhere I hoped that we would be able to talk about leaving after Mason was discharged from the hospital. Glancing over to Dean at the table with the other men, a small smile graced my face, maybe he would let me come with him and the others. I knew that it was a long shot for him to want such a thing, but maybe we could work it out.

I had seen a lot in my twenty four years on this horrible plane that was just a grazing sight for Heaven and Hell to do their picking, and I had gone through a lot as well. And through those twenty four years, never once had I gotten close enough to a guy to even consider the things I was considering when it came to Dean. I knew we hadn't known each other long, and I knew we hardly knew each other anyway but for some reason, I just wanted to go wherever he did. Maybe it was just because I had never been in love before - not that I was now - and this was all new to me, but I didn't want to leave his side. Maybe it had something to do with the fact that he had saved my life more than once and he pressed my buttons in a way I'd never had them pressed. I'd had sex with a lot of guys, but I'd never had sex with quite as much emotion as I had when I had slept with Dean Winchester the second time. I wasn't ready for him to leave quite yet.

"What are you guys talking about?" I asked as I leaned over Kevin's shoulder to look at all the newspaper clippings and books sprawled out on my kitchen table. I didn't really have to ask, I had seen this scene with Mason and Trent a million times and when I was younger I used to help my dad find his own cases, what they were doing wasn't a strange thing to me. But it made me sad, because if they were scouting for cases, it meant they were leaving sooner than I thought they were.

"We think there's a Ghoul in Washington," Sam told me, his voice soft as he played with the ends of his growing hair as he continued to look over the maps and clippings and old, musty books. He had just confirmed what I had already known, but it sounded real when he said it out loud. They were leaving, to the other side of the country. Washington DC wasn't exactly around the corner from Chicago, Illinois.

"Oh," My face dropped, "So you're leaving?"

"Yeah," Dean looked up at me, his face devoid of all emotion as the hurt on my face was obvious, "We're not going anywhere until Mason gets out of the hospital though, so don't worry about that," He shook it off, as if them leaving before Mason got out of the hospital was all I was worried about. But if they were waiting for my brother to get discharged before they left, at least I had some time. I stepped away from the table and sighed, running a hand through my hair before I headed towards the front door.

"Where are you going?" Dean asked, his face suddenly a mask of anger as I moved to leave my apartment. I furrowed my eyebrows, I swore we had had this conversation last night when I had gone downstairs to get some more Chlobixycn from Daisy.

"Next door to hang out with some friends?" I ended up sounding more like a question than a statement.

"No," He said simply.

"No?" I asked. I got why he didn't really want me to leave the apartment complex, because he was worried that something would happen to me because he was on high alert after the whole Dallas thing, but it wasn't as if I was leaving Grace Towers, I was going next door, "I'm going next door, Dean. To see friends. You remember what those are, right?" I narrowed my eyes, annoyed that he was still trying to tell me what to do, even after I had told him so many times he didn't have a say in what I did or did not do.

"Don't you dare leave this apartment, Kale. It isn't safe out there!" My eyebrows shot up at his claim, partly because I was surprised at his harsh tone of voice directed at me and partly because he had told me himself that their was nothing else to worry about after Dallas was killed.

"I thought you said it was all over now?" I tested, I wondered if he knew something I didn't or if he was just trying to 'protect' me, if not letting me leave my house even though I was twenty four was protecting me.

"It is," He didn't sound very convincing and I bit back my next question so that I wouldn't scare myself so soon after nearly scaring myself to death last week, "Just, don't you dare leave this house," It sounded more like a threat than a suggestion.

"Dean, I'm sorry to tell you this. But you're not my father, you're not my brother and you're sure as not my boyfriend, you don't get to tell me what to do, that isn't how it works," I told him.

"Then make it work, I don't want you leaving this house right now,"

"Get _over_ yourself," I scoffed, before proceeding to leave the apartment and let myself into Olivia and Braxton's apartment, where the two of them plus Bianca and Emma were sitting on the floor with a beer in their hands, laughing at something funny one of them had said.


	23. 22

"**Y**ou like him, don't you?" Braxton's words managed to make me choke on my cigarette as I leaned over the balcony at Olivia and Braxton's place, which had become my sanctuary as I refused to go back to my own house and risk getting into another fight with Dean. I don't know what it was, but I think I was scared of fighting with Dean and then managing to push him further away or manage to push him away altogether. Maybe that was my entire problem, the fact that I had never had someone touch me the way Dean had and I was scared, God, I was so, so scared. I didn't have the slightest clue what I was doing and I had had no prior feelings so strong for someone to compare them too, so I didn't know if what I was feeling was even real. It could have just been lust, though I doubted it.

"What?" I coughed again, careful to cough into a tissue and hiding the remnants from Brax just in case my cigarette smoke choke had induced a bloody cough, "Who?" I chose to do the immature thing and pretend I had no idea what the blond man was talking about, even though I knew exactly what he was talking about. I knew that I had to discuss it with somebody or else I was going to go crazy, but I didn't know if I was ready to talk about it with anyone yet. What if they laughed at me because I had no idea what I was talking about? I knew I was being over dramatic and that Brax, or any of my other friends, would never laugh at me about something I was so scared about, but still. Old habits die hard, I guess, and keeping things to myself had always been my biggest problem. I looked over at Brax who was looking at me with one of those looks that just kind of read 'seriously?' and I sighed, "I don't know what you're talking about,".

"God, Kale, you're the biggest liar I know these days," He rolled his eyes and though his demeanour hinted that he was being serious, I knew that he was joking. Even though his words hit me hard because of all the lying I actually had been doing the past few months, and if we got Mason and Trent involved, the past few years. But I knew Brax meant well and that he was just trying to help me face my fears and start accepting the fact that if I didn't do something about what was so obviously waiting to be done, I would lose the first person I seemingly cared about with any type of romantic notion for good, and he would leave and never come back, maybe without ever knowing the possibilities that we could have explored, "You know I mean Dean Winchester," I almost drowned Brax's words out with a loud groan that I made as soon as he started speaking the name, but unfortunately we both knew that I had heard him.

"Dean Winchester is a dick," And I wasn't lying as I stubbed out my cigarette and watched Brax finish his beer and take a sip of mine, which I pulled back and glared at him for. Brax laughed at my words and tilted his empty bottle towards me in agreement. He had never met Dean or Sam or Castiel or Kevin or Bobby, but after everything I had told him, if he didn't think Dean was a huge asshole I would be worried. Running a hand through my tangled hair, I sighed again. "But I kind of don't want him to leave Chicago just yet," I only whispered the words but Brax heard them just fine, what with the fact that he was a shape shifter and everything. Looking over at my friend, he gave me another look and finally I gave in and stood up from the chair I was sitting in and saluted him goodbye, "I'll keep you posted," And then I walked back to my apartment to see what horror awaited me seeing as I hadn't been back in three days.

When the door handle opened under my turning it, I was almost shocked, I had assumed Dean would have had the place under lock and key. But then again, he didn't care too much about Trent and Ava, it was me who he wanted to keep inside the apartment and he had failed at it miserably. Walking into the apartment, the first thing I noticed was all the empty takeaway boxes scattered around the kitchen and living room area, grinding my teeth at the mess I had always tried to avoid, I noticed that everything was eerily empty. Poking my head into Mason's room, I expected to see Ava in the same rolled up position I had left her three days ago and was surprised to see her gone. Moving onto Trent's room, I assumed that he was sleeping but found that empty also. Though I was happy that I had the place to myself, I was annoyed, because even though I knew Dean only cared about my safety - he had told me as much - I had at least hoped he'd care a little for the people I cared about. I walked down the hallway and shrugged off my jacket as I headed to my room, deciding to take a shower when I stopped in my doorway, glaring at the figure sitting on my bed.

"Well shit," I cried, "You need to wear a fucking bell," Dean was sitting on my bed, reading 1984 by George Orwell that I had left on my bedside table for some light reading before bed, and he looked up as if he was startled by my sudden entrance when he knew for a fact that it was him that snuck up on people.

"I was wondering when you'd come home,"

"Where's everyone else?" I ignored the fact that when he said home it sounded like he was going to stay a while even though I knew that he wasn't and walked over to my wardrobe, pulling it open and taking out a pair of leggings and a comfy shirt and changed right there, honestly, what was the point in hiding my body from Dean when he'd already explored every inch of it with his mouth?

"How long has it been since somebody has touched anything other than your body?" Completely caught off guard by his question, I pulled my shirt on as quickly as possible and turned to face him, a stunned look on my face as I pulled at my hands. I didn't know why, but his question made me nervous and I could feel myself starting to break out in a cold sweat. Dean had abandoned my book and was sitting up straight, staring at me and waiting for my answer. Biting my lip, I figured that I may as well just answer him. It might make this whole painful process go quicker and we might come up with a resolution to our problem a lot sooner than if we beat around the bush.

"Never," It took me a really long time to answer his question and for a while, I didn't really know what the correct answer was. But I finally decided that he was asking about the last time someone had touched my mind and soul, and not just my body. Seeing as up until about a week ago, my life profession was being a prostitute and sleeping with men, not just men but monsters, for money. If Dean was surprised by my answer, he didn't show it. At least until he spoke, anyway.

"I guess that explains why you're so cold, then," He said, his voice low and thoughtful and I didn't know whether I wanted to punch him or not. What was that supposed to mean? Yeah, I was cold, but it was only to protect myself and everyone I cared about from getting hurt by Dallas and his associates.

"You know why I was like that!" I complained, my voice rising as I took several steps forward to get closer to him. He looked back at me and sighed.

"What are we doing, Kale?" He pinched the bridge of his nose with his thumb and index finger, looking exasperated.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean what are we doing, with us. We had sex, what, twice? And both times you ran out on me before I even got a chance to tell you how I felt-" I cut him off, not wanting to hear another word of when I had ran out on him after sex. I could feel myself closing off, and even though I didn't really want too, I knew I couldn't help myself and Dean's words weren't making it any easier.

"That's what I do, Dean! And if you can't understand that, maybe we shouldn't even be having this discussion about 'us' or whatever the fuck we're even fighting about, what are we even fighting about?" I sighed, my eyes wide and dark bags underneath them from lack of sleep, even though I should have been sleeping easier now since Dallas was gone.

"Freaking hell, Reed," Dean swore, "I'm trying to tell you that I think I'm falling in love with you and you're turning it into a fight," There it was. The final straw that should have made me open up and confront my fears, but instead made me shrivel up and want to go die in some six foot deep hole. I flinched, and it didn't go unnoticed by Dean.

"But is that too much for you to handle? Precious little Kale Reed, dealing with things that go bump by prostituting herself to the highest bidding monster while getting her throat ripped out by God forsaken vampires and still going back to work the next day, instead of hunting them down and killing them like everyone else. What makes you so special? Hunting is hard, knowing what we know is hard, but I've never met anyone else that has done what you did. You know, your brother is so disappointed in you. _What makes you so special?_" Dean had gotten up off of the bed and began shaking my shoulders. His words evoked such emotion in me that tears welled in my eyes, especially when he said the things about Mason.

"How do you live the life you live and not believe in the possibility that someone could love you? Or that you could love someone? Why is that so hard for you to believe?" Dean's voice dropped from a rugged shout to a gentle tone and he stopped shaking me, his hands coming up to cup my cheeks as I saw the tears in my eyes mirrored in his.

"I-" I wanted to tell him to stay, that I didn't want him to leave Chicago. I wanted to tell him that I wanted to get to know him better, that maybe if we put enough time and effort into us, we could make it work. Whatever us was. But none of the words came out.

"God, you're so fucked up, Kale. You're living with this messed up idea of not being open to love and that it doesn't exist and when I came along, you were so scared you tried to push me away, well guess what, it's starting to work," I wanted to tell him that he was 100% right, but they weren't the words that came out of my mouth.

"Can you just leave? Please."

-  
Sorry if this didn't make sense. I'm running low on sleep and food.


	24. 23

**V**isiting hospitals had never been my thing. Between the judgemental nurses, the smell of disinfectant and the overall feeling of sickness and death that hung low in the air, I preferred to spend my time anywhere but in a hospital. To me, even visiting a cemetery was easier because at least when you went there you knew that there was no chance of your loved one getting better. At least you could start to deal with that, but with hospitals everything was uncertain. Mason was residing in the Northwestern Memorial Hospital which was only about six and a half kilometres from Grace Towers. I had come to visit Mason a few times, and nearly every time I had to leave before he even realized I was in the room because I couldn't deal with it.

Walking up to the nurses station on the third level, I smiled as sweetly as I could to the young girl behind the desk who glared at me in response, "I'm looking for Mason Reed, where is he?" I dropped my nice façade and glared back at her. I was only asking because I knew Mason had finally been moved from a communal room to a private and I hadn't been to see him since then, so I wasn't entirely sure where he was. The bitchy nurse tapped her fake nails against the keyboard of the computer as she looked up his name and read where his new room was. After several minutes of waiting, I was sure she had found the information already but she was just making me wait, she finally opened her mouth to speak.

"Room 205, just down the hall," She jutted her head in the direction Mason's room was before going back to playing on her iPhone that had a pink, sparkly cover and made me feel slightly sick. Without saying a thank you to the bitchy nurse, I walked down the hallway until I came to a stop in front of room 205. Sure enough, my brother was lying on the bed inside. The door was open and instead of walking straight in, I hovered in the doorway. Mason's eyes were shut and were surrounded by bruises and cuts, the fluorescent light above his bed shining down and illuminating all the skin deficiencies. His face was contorted in pain and I figured they must have taken away some of the pain medication he was on, seeing as the last few times I had seen him he had been loopy.

Taking a deep breath, I walked into the room. I tried not to look at all the tubes sticking out of him and all the cuts and bruises that littered his face, neck, chest and arms, and I'm sure the rest of him as well but the sheet was pulled up to his waist so I couldn't see. I sat down in the chair next to his bed and bit down on my lip. Seeing my brother like that, the usual light that followed him everywhere replaced with the artificial fluorescent lighting, it made me feel sick. This isn't the position you wanted to see the person you've looked up to your whole life in. His hair was pushed back and greasy and his chest rose and fell with uneven and short breaths. Reaching out and taking his cold hand in mine, I gave it a squeeze and slowly, Mason's eyes opened and he rolled his head to look at me. I smiled, "Hey," I said.

"Hey," He replied, his voice tired and raspy and with the hand I wasn't holding he reached out and grabbed a plastic pitcher of water and poured himself a glass which he drank down greedily. He looked back at me and a tired smile sat on his face. I wasn't sure if I was happier or sadder that he was in his right mind this time I had come to see him. I knew that the two of us had a lot of things to talk about and I just kept trying to put it off, even though I knew I couldn't put it off forever. But after what Dean had said yesterday, about Mason being so disappointed in me, I just wanted to gain a bump to my head and wake up with amnesia and not remember any of it.

"How are you feeling?" It took Mason a moment to gather his thoughts about how he was feeling and in that time I managed to grab a tissue out of my pocket and cough deeply into it. I didn't even want to look at how much blood had come out that time, and instead just scrunched it up and deposited it in the bin next to Mason's bed.

"Pretty shit," He finally said and I nodded my head in understanding, "What about you?" Just like him, I took a few moments to collect and ponder on my thoughts. How was I really feeling? I wasn't exactly feeling very good.

"Pretty shit," I finally copied his answer and Mason nodded, laughing at my answer before coughing into his hand. At least his coughs weren't laced with blood. We didn't talk for a while then, and rather just sat listening to the beeping of all the different machines he was hooked up too. I wanted to ask him so many questions; how he found out about The Pentagon, why he lied to me, and I still wanted to know about the family of Djinn's in backwater Indianapolis, but I figured that I'd leave that question for a rainy day when Mason, Trent and the Winchester's were in the same room and they couldn't escape my questions.

"How's Dean?" Mason finally asked and I flinched as I heard his name. Turning to look at Mason with my eyebrows raised, I wondered what he thought he knew about Dean and I and why he was asking me that question, "I mean, you two are together, right?" This had my howling in another fit of coughing and I threw the tissue away before Mason could notice anything and looked back at him, still wondering what he had been told, or what he thought he knew, to resolve to this answer.

"Together? No," I told him sternly, before remembering that we had always had a fairly honest relationship and deciding to give him some details he probably didn't want to hear, "I mean, we had sex. Twice. But we're not together, no way," I told him as I remembered Dean and I's fight yesterday afternoon. I had been ready to take full responsibility for that fight, but then Dean had to go and call me fucked up and after that I had to ask him to leave, I just didn't feel comfortable being around him after he said that, no matter how right he was.

"Why not?" Mason mused, not because he cared, but because he was my brother and he could tell when I needed to vent about something, even if it was about the romantic relationship between Dean Winchester and I.

"He called me fucked up, Mase," My voice was barely above a whisper but of course he heard every single word I had said.

"Why?"

"He said, and I quote; 'you're living with this messed up idea of not being open to love and that it doesn't exist and when I came along, you were so scared you tried to push me away, well guess what, it's starting to work,'" I assessed Mason's reaction but all he did was watch me with pursed lips, which was how I couldn't tell whether he was angry with me or Dean.

"Kale, you're not fucked up," He finally said, "You don't believe in love because you've never had a chance to experience it. Your whole life has been one constant disappointment after another and you've closed yourself off from that part of life, but obviously Dean is trying, and I basically hate the guy, but he cares about you and all he wants is to protect you. And if he wants to be with you, or if he wants you, if he's open to the idea of falling in love, maybe you should be too," I wanted to punch Mason and I wanted him to tell me that Dean was a dick because of the things he said to me, but I couldn't because I knew that he was absolutely right. Just like Dean was yesterday when he said those things and I told him to leave. "Are you open to the idea of love?" Mason asked.

"I wish I could be," I said, "But I don't know, maybe I'm just too fucked up,".


	25. 24

**S**omething I had never been good at was being a normal person. All my life, Mason and I had to follow in our fathers footsteps and I remembered killing my first vampire at the age of eight, while all the other eight year old's were trying to make friends and blend into school. Blending was no easy task, and whenever Mason and I were forced to go to a real school for a month or two, I was never really sure what to do. I had been called a lot of things in my twenty four years; a freak, a whore, a disappointment, but one thing I had never been called was normal. I didn't know if it was because I was a weird kid who kept a hunting knife in my boot or because of my inability to get along with people who didn't know what went bump in the night, but something kept me from blending in.

Because of my inability to blend and be a normal person, it meant that finding a job was no easy task. Especially because my only prerequisites were killing demons and working as a prostitute in a brothel. I didn't have my high school certificate because I never completed it and I had never had a part time job at a milk bar or a supermarket like all the other teenagers. I never stayed in one place long enough to get a real job, not that I would have had the patience to scan peoples groceries and pretend to be happy when all I really wanted to do was slit everyone's throats that would have walked by me oblivious to everything that went on in the world.

Seeing as the money had stopped rolling in from The Pentagon because I was no longer working there, it meant that I had to find something to do to support myself and not live off the credit card scams that Mason, Trent and nearly every other hunter did because it was something I didn't agree with. I had been scanning newspapers for days and I had been on the internet looking for something that caught my eye but as soon as something did, I lost interest nearly immediately because I needed previous experience and obviously I had none. I had already thought about going back to work at The Pentagon, but I knew that I couldn't lie to Mason and Trent about that anymore and I didn't even know what was happening with the brothel after Dallas had been killed. For all I knew, it could have been shut down and to never be reopened, but I wasn't sure.

"Looking for a job?" I heard Trent muse and I turned around to see him leaning against the kitchen counter, drinking orange juice straight from the carton and giving me a smirk. His leg had healed a few days ago and he seemed to be back to the old Trent I knew and loved. Mason was supposed to be getting out of the hospital tomorrow and as happy as I was that he was finally well enough to get out of there, I was ignoring the whole situation. I wasn't sure if I was just nervous about him being well enough for he and Trent to talk to me about everything, or if I was just trying to forget about the fact that Dean would be leaving. I hadn't seen him in a week, and I didn't know if I ever would again.

"I'm looking," I replied, sighing as I pushed a hand through my hair and wished that I was just a normal person. I wish that I didn't know about any of the things I knew about, I wished that I could handle things better and so that maybe I could've been a hunter with Mason and Trent instead of an escort at a monster brothel. But I had never been able to handle the hunting side of things, even though I had done it to make my father happy, I had never liked it. Killing things wasn't in my DNA, just like being a normal person wasn't either, even though I tried so hard.

"I'm going down to the store, want anything?" Trent had put the carton of orange juice back that I would not drink out of again, just like I hardly drank any of the things Trent drank from the fridge because he didn't know what a glass was, and he had grabbed his wallet and was heading to the front door, already pulling it open to leave. He evidently didn't care if I wanted something or not, because he closed the door behind him before I had uttered a word.

"Normality," I muttered after the slam of the door had settled and the apartment was once again quiet. I turned to focus back on all the job articles in the newspapers and glanced over my laptop screen which was awake with a job advertisement for a clothing store but nothing was tickling my fancy and honestly, I didn't even want a job. What I was doing before, however testing and sometimes scary, I did enjoy it, no matter what I said. And it was easy, and my work hours were flexible and I only had to work four days a week unless I picked up an extra shift. Whatever I wanted to do now was going to be hard, for me at least, because I had no experience, no intelligence. Nothing. I had nothing to offer, to anybody. I heard the door open behind me and I turned, confused as to why Trent would be back so soon, "What did you forget?" I said, but the person at the door wasn't Trent. It was Dean.

I didn't say anything else, I just stared at him as he invited himself in and sat next to me at the table, his eyes gliding over the large array of newspapers and all the red crosses I had marked in them that symbolised that that job was out of the question for me. I shifted awkwardly in my seat and waited for him to say something, he was obviously here for a reason and I didn't want whatever he wanted to say, which was most likely going to be a goodbye because of Mason getting out of the hospital tomorrow, to turn into a fight before I had a chance to process what he was actually here for, "Looking for a job?" Mirroring Trent's words from earlier, I slowly nodded, not taking my eyes off of him. He looked handsome, rugged, but handsome. His hair was messy and his stubble was slowly growing into a beard. His eyes were rimmed with tired blackness but the green in them still shone just as bright as they used to when he looked at me.

"Mason gets out tomorrow," I finally spoke, my voice barely above a whisper because I was afraid of what was about to unravel. It was no secret that I wasn't ready for love or for somebody like Dean to care as much as he did about me, I just couldn't handle it at this period in time, but I didn't want him to leave just yet. I wanted to try with him, I wanted him to put up with me even after I'd given him a million ways and reasons to get the hell out of dodge. But what I wanted and what he needed were two completely different things, and I knew deep down that he didn't need a train wreck like me. He deserved so much better after everything.

"Yeah," His voice was rough with emotion, though I couldn't tell if it was anger, fear or pain, "We're leaving tonight," Tonight. Whoa. I had at least expected them to wait until Mason actually got out of the hospital, but apparently they had other plans and I didn't know what to think about that. My heart felt like there was a hand around it, squeezing. I didn't think it was necessarily because of whatever romantic feeling I had for Dean, but more for the fact that I felt so safe when I knew he was around and now knowing that he was about to leave... That feeling of safety that just radiated from him had completely disappeared and I felt sick to my stomach.

"Oh," My voice cracked on the two letter word and I saw his expression fade from blank to hurt. I think that was what hurt him the most, the fact that he knew I felt the same way about him as he felt about me, but I just couldn't say it loud, I couldn't even show him with my actions.

"Unless I have a reason to stay...?" He was fishing, and I knew what he was fishing for. He was waiting for me to ask him to stay. And God, I wanted too. I wanted to scream to the world that I wanted Dean Winchester to stay. I never wanted him to leave this apartment again but I knew that I couldn't ask him to stay, not that I would be able to get the words out anyway. If I asked him to stay, I ruined his chances of finding someone he deserved, if I asked him to stay he would and no matter how hard he tried, he still wouldn't be able to get me to completely break out of my comfort zone. Because I had never been outside of that zone before, and I didn't think I would ever be able too. I had stayed silent long enough for Dean to abandon any hope of me speaking out and asking him to stay, and I thought he would just say goodbye and leave but instead, he had forgotten any sense of pride and spoke out to me.

"Ask me to stay, please," His words didn't exactly catch me by surprise because I had already figured out that was what he wanted me to do before, "I want you to ask me to stay, Kale," I clenched my eyes shut for several moments and I felt his warm hand intertwine his fingers with mine and I re-opened my eyes, a long sigh practically dripping out of my mouth. I wanted to ask him to stay, I knew he would. But like I said before, that was the problem. He would stay. Dean calling me Kale made me feel even sicker than I already did because he only called me that when he was super angry or super sad. I finally had the guts to look up at his face saw the wetness well in his eyes. God, I was causing him so much pain. All I wanted was to ask him to stay, jump into his arms and pretend he had never said I was fucked up, but I couldn't. And I think that he knew that deep down, too.

"You know I can't," I didn't want to say the words, and as a single tear rolled down his cheek and over his chin, falling down into nothingness, I felt tears well in my own eyes because of how much hurt I was causing. This was all my fault, everything was all my fault.

"You can," He said, his voice thick with tears, "You can ask me to stay and all of this can go away," In any other situation, I would have laughed at him because he had just made an involuntary rhyme, but this time I stayed silent. Trying to keep the tears locked behind my eyes, but failing miserably, "It's your choice, Kale, you can choose me,".

"No," I spoke out, "No, it can't. There's too much damage, and most of it is inside of me," As much as I wanted to take back my words, I couldn't, for both of our sakes. "You can call it a choice but it never really feels like one. Its like, I make a conscious decision to leave you behind but some unconscious result has me running back. I don't know, does that mean we belong together? Because I sure as hell hope it doesn't, I can't love you, and you can't love me. And we can never really be together, not in this life." My words evoked some sort of revelation in him and he finally let go of my hand, to which I curled both of mine into my lap.

"What are you trying to say?"

"I'm trying to say that this time my unconscious doesn't get to win. I can't come running back this time, Dean, and neither can you," I was choking on tears but I was managing to keep myself together just enough to be the saner one of the two of us.

"I guess this is goodbye, then," Dean's voice sounded angry, but I knew he wasn't. He was just in pain, just like I was. I knew that the two of us had something, and maybe that something could have been great - epic - in another life, but not in this one. And as much as he argued, he though the same thing.

"Maybe we'll meet again someday," I said as he stood, heading towards the door and I followed a step behind, "Maybe in another life," I added and I saw him nod stiffly as he pulled the door opened before he turned to face me. I didn't know what I had been expecting, but he leaned down and kissed my forehead, lingering for a few seconds longer than he should have before he pulled back and turned away from me for the last time. Whatever the two of us had been through, no matter how we felt about each other, no matter how safe he made me feel, this had to be goodbye. This had to be goodbye for the last time, because if we kept playing the same game over and over again, one of us would eventually lose. This way was better, this way neither of us were in too deep and we could get out.

Dean crossed the threshold to the apartment, maybe for the last time, and began to walk down the hall with his shoulders slumped, much like mine were. I turned around and closed the door behind me, leaning against it and pushing my hand against my mouth to muffle my sobs. I knew that we were doing the right thing by leaving each other, but that didn't mean it didn't hurt.

**_THIS IS NOT THE END.  
Sorry I haven't updated, I was on a one week hiatus while my friend was over because I don't see her that often and I didn't want to write while she was here. I hope this chapter made sense and I hope you liked it, or hated it, because with any luck I evoked some emotion in you. Please comment what you thought, I want to know your deepest thoughts on this story because then I can take it into consideration for what lies ahead :)I have some great ideas for what's going to happen but comment what YOU would like to happen.  
I'll hopefully update again today, but if I don't, until next time... XO_**


	26. 25

**B**lack is the colour of the hidden, the secretive and the unknown, creating an air of mystery. It keeps things bottled up inside, hidden from the world. If people were colours, I would be black. As a child, I had been hiding things, keeping secrets and bottled up my emotions. I wasn't much different as an adult. The only two people I cared about in the world, Mason and Trent, the two people I lived with, thought I was somebody who I wasn't. They thought I was an honest person, they thought that whenever I had a problem I would go to them. I don't really know when I stopped being the Kale they thought I was and became the Kale I was now, but I knew that I had broken their hearts. I had broken mine as well.

My inability to love or let out my emotions had broken me. If I was the only one affected by the air of me, I might have felt better. But other people had been brought into the whirlwind that was me and then torn out with no warning, gaining whiplash. I wanted to be fearless, I wanted to be the person the six year old me thought I would grow up to be. When I was a kid, I had always wanted it all. I hadn't wanted what I grew up with - with the hunting and the constant moving. I had always wanted to settle down in a house with a white picket fence, an adoring husband, two beautiful kids and a bunch of dogs and rabbits. But that isn't something adult me ever saw happening.

Adult me was hopeless, useless and saw herself going nowhere. At least before I had a steady job, however terrible the job was, I was still good at it. Before I had a trusting relationship with Mason and Trent, and now, even though they won't say it, they don't like me going out of the apartment because they're scared I'm lying to them again. Which I guessed was fair enough, seeing as I had lied to them about where I worked for three years. Before I had somebody looking out for me, they made me feel safe and whenever he touched me I felt myself erupt with electricity. And now I was feeling the aftershocks of those electric shocks, and I didn't like it.

I wasn't going to sit by myself all the time and blame the world for my circumstances, because I knew that everything that had happened was all my fault. I was hopeless, useless and saw myself going nowhere because that was how I had set myself up through life, I had turned away from commitment and love and this was where I had ended up. It was my fault Mason and Trent didn't trust me because I lied to them, it was my fault I didn't have someone who made me feel safe and yet so invigorated at the same time because he had told me to ask him to stay and I couldn't do it. I knew it was all my fault, but I still couldn't help cursing out at the sky on a rainy day. Everything that had happened was because of me, and it had been over a month ago, but I was still hurting. I was hurting so much that I still couldn't even think his name without wishing things had ended differently, even though I knew that it was good that things had ended like they had.

Because yes, if people were colours, I would be black. Black was indeed the colour of the hidden, the secretive and the unknown. Black keeps things bottled up inside and hidden from the world; I was the human equivalent of a colour. Standing in front of the mirror that hung on the back of my bedroom door, my sense of dress represented the colour I was most like as well. Wearing a black tenso blouse, black jeans and black socks while my hair hung curly down over my shoulders, I felt secretive and unknown, just like the meaning of the colour suggested. I wondered that if I slung on my black coat and walked down the street with my head down, would people come and try to get to know me like they used too? I doubted it. I assumed they would walk straight past and not give me a second glance.

Testing the waters and leaving my room, I headed out into the kitchen. Though it had been a month since everything had happened, barely anything had actually happened. Mason got out of the hospital and started taking regular Chlobixycn for his cuts and bruises and broken bones and he was okay now, he was just taking a break from hunting for the time being. As soon as Mason had gotten back, I assumed there to be a massive blow out between Mason, Trent and I over The Pentagon, but nothing like that arose. They talked to me civilly about it and I explained what I could and that was the end of it, that was how I knew they were really disappointed in me. They couldn't even get angry. And they still couldn't, these days they just pretended like everything was fine even though everything had changed.

Finding myself in the living room, I looked around to see if my brother or Trent were around and I saw them at the kitchen table, accompanied by someone I honestly thought I would never see again. Mason and Trent looked thoughtful, and Mason even looked a little mad, but he seemed to have kept his cool and nodded briskly several times. I stayed where I was for a little while, listening into their conversation and understood that they were talking about me. And a job.

"Talking about me?" I walked up to the table, three pairs of eyes on me as I looked over the third figure I hadn't seen in over a month. Part of me wanted to reach out and give them a hug, and the other part of me wanted to slap them in the face. Where the hell had they been and what were they doing coming back now? Mason was looking at me with a thoughtful expression, biting down on his bottom lip as if he was nervous about something whereas Trent scratched the back of his head before he got up and got a water bottle from the fridge, and I took the opportunity to take his seat and look at the person sitting across from me. They looked well, like the past month had treated them well. But they also looked like they had come into a lot of money, more than they ever had before.

"Bianca told me you were having trouble finding a job, and so I thought I'd come by with a proposition," Ava's face contorted from a pleasant blank look to what could only be described as a smirk, even though there was no hint of malice or anything behind it. She seemed genuine about whatever proposition she had to offer me.

"Where the hell have you been for the past month, Ava?"

"I was busy... Remaking The Pentagon. Dallas didn't have a will and he left all his money in cash under the brothel, so I took it and reopened The Pentagon, but I've changed everything. It's a different place now, Kale, everything is controlled. If vampires want to feed while they have sex, its extra and they can only take so much and if they take any more than that, they are killed. Those are the rules, you play by them or you die, none of this do whatever you want because you're a monster type of thing that Dallas used to run. Its all different, and I want you to come and work for me," She smiled at me, as if that would make up for leaving for a month. And though I took in her words and seriously thought about it, I turned and gave a nervous look to Mason, who immediately jumped in.

"Not as an escort, of course," He said urgently, "As a bartender, five days a week," He added and I nodded slowly.

"And you're okay with this?" I assumed he was telling me about the bartending gig because he was okay with it, otherwise I figured he would have kicked Ava out long ago. Earning a stiff nod from Mason, I discovered that yes, he was okay with me starting as a bartender five days a week at the place I used to work at as a prostitute. I looked over at Ava, "And it's still just for monsters?" I wasn't sure about going back to work there and be around monsters all the time, it had turned into another thing I could barely handle.

"No," She shook her head, "The monster thing is just a under the table kind of deal now, we're open to humans now too," I was a bit dubious about how that was going to work and Ava seemed to sense my reluctance and continued to speak, "Its been working fine for two weeks, don't worry about that, there's been no altercation and everybody is being professional about the changes," She said and I looked back at Mason who just shrugged. He didn't want to tell me to go for it, but he didn't want to tell me not too, either.

"Okay," I finally said after a long pause, "I guess I can bar tend five days a week," And that was the end of the conversation, I had a job as casual as that. And just like that, my dark black colouring began to fade. Maybe I wasn't as hopeless and useless with no direction as I thought I was. At least I had a job again, the rest would come later.

**_Dean will be back in the next (few) chapters, so don't worry, though I can't tell you what circumstances that he'll come back under. Just so you guys are clear, this chapter takes place a MONTH after Dean leaves. I hope you liked this chapter, please comment what you thought? By the way, did any of you think the person Mason and Trent were talking to at the table was Dean before you found out it was Ava? ... XO_**


	27. 26

**A**t certain points in your life, you get a look back free card. The look back free card is when you get to look over your life and you get to reminisce about things you shouldn't ever think about again. For me, using that look back free card was sort of like a taboo. But I still found myself using it. I had been working as a bartender at The Pentagon for a week now, and so far nothing bad had happened. From what I could tell, more humans came into the brothel cross bar these days then monsters, which I was happy about. Now that The Pentagon had opened back up as more of a bar than a brothel, even females came in and sat at the bar and wallowed in their thoughts, and sometimes I gave them free drinks.

It was a Thursday night, which meant that The Pentagon was fairly quiet. Seeing as most of the humans that had been coming in weren't because they would be working the next day and there was only a few monsters in the back room with one of the escorts, I knew for a fact that Emma and Daisy were back there, Emma with a vampire and Daisy with a skin walker. But up by the bar, it was a slow evening. There had been several people passing through, but only a woman stayed by the edge of the bar now, a woman that I recognized. Her name was Cora Oliver and she lived in my building. Her boyfriend, Harrison George, had been one of the unfortunate souls on a long, long list that Dallas had murdered. As I watched her, her hands supporting her head and twirling her straw around in her half empty drink, I felt terrible. The poor girl knew nothing about what Harry had been in on here at The Pentagon, and she had lost him and was unable to get closure because of it all.

"Excuse me?" I looked up from where I was cleaning the bar top with a damp cloth and over to where the voice had come from, it was the only person at the bar. Cora Oliver. For some reason, I felt a strong sense of protectiveness towards the girl, and not just because I knew she was only nineteen and had loved Harrison George with everything she had had before he was ripped away from her and she had discovered loss like no other. In some ways, she reminded me of myself at nineteen, though I hadn't been blinded with love and loss. Her mind was riddled with a type of cluelessness that I felt all too familiar with when it came to love and caring for someone else. Though she didn't seem to have a problem with actually loving someone, she still didn't understand how she could feel so strongly about somebody.

"Another drink?" I replied as I made my way to Cora's end of the bar and taking away her now empty vodka soda and readying myself to make another before she stopped me with a shake of her head. She was nineteen and shouldn't have even been drinking, but I thought that I'd give her a free pass just this once. Watching her closely, I noticed the dark bags underneath her dull eyes and I felt my throat close over with pain. She looked exactly how I felt, sick, dead inside. I knew how she felt, losing the one that meant the most to her. But at least it wasn't her fault, losing Harrison, at least she didn't think to herself everyday that she could've done more to keep him with her. I felt sick to my stomach because of the fact that I was reminded myself of Cora, she was a better person that I was. She was nineteen, impressionable and if she needed to ask the man she loved to stay, she would.

"Make it vodka," She said before she looked me up and down just as closely as I had been examining her and gave me a small smile, "Maybe pour some for yourself as well," A small laugh came out of my mouth and I pulled two shot glasses down from the shelf and filled them to the brim with vodka, before downing one of them, enjoying the familiar burn in my throat and watching Cora as she swallowed her own shot and her face contorted as she realized just how gross vodka shots could be. I smiled as I watched her get a hold of herself before she motioned for another.

"So what brings you out here on a Thursday night?" I asked her, figuring that she needed somebody to talk to and it was probably a good idea for me to get out of my own head and into somebody else's. I regretted taking my look back free card, because thinking about Dean hurt. There was no other way to describe it, it just hurt thinking about him. I didn't know how many times I told myself that it was my fault he wasn't here right now, that if I had asked him to stay then all of this pain could have been avoided, but no matter what I told myself, thinking about him still hurt. Which was why I tried to never think about him, not even his name, which was why taking my look back free card was such a bad idea in the first place.

"My boyfriend used to work here, before he died," Cora spoke quietly and my heart leaped for her, "I heard they had redone it into a bar and a brothel, and I wanted to come and see where he worked. He was a bartender. His name was Harry George, he died about three months ago, were you working here then?" She asked, looking up at me with tears in her eyes that made me feel even sicker than I already did. It wasn't my fault what had happened to Harry, I had had nothing to do with it, so why did I feel so guilty? It must have been because I had been in the same situation with Dallas that Harrison had been in, except I came out alive whereas he didn't.

"Yeah, I knew him. I worked here then," I said with a loud sigh, "Just not as a bartender," Cora looked confused for a while before it dawned on her what I meant and she bit her lip. "But I'm a different person now," I added, though it was the complete truth. I probably wasn't a different person in the way that she thought I was, but I had changed. I had done a complete 180 and I wasn't even sure if anybody had noticed what had made me do it, all the pain and the hurt bottled up inside of me.

"Do you know why he was fired?" Cora looked at me with wide, sad eyes brimmed with tears and it was clear that she hadn't even begun to get over Harrison's death. She didn't have any closure to be able to try and work through it, because she still didn't know what had happened to him. I debated whether to tell her the truth or not, but finally I realized that maybe she didn't have closure and she was hurting so bad right now, but it would eventually get better, whereas the truth would just hurt her more and didn't deserve any more pain.

"No," I lied, "No, I don't. I'm sorry about his death, though. I talked to him a couple times, he was really nice. He drove me home a few times," I smiled at the memories of the nice guy who always noticed when I wasn't feeling well and didn't have a lift home so he would always drive me, even if my shift finished an hour or more later than his, he would wait because that was the kind of genuinely nice person he was. It was a shame that he had been killed, especially under these circumstances.

"That sounds like Harry," She gave me a small smile, "You live in Grace Towers, don't you? I think I recognize your face?" I nodded in response to her words and she smiled at me, though I could tell it took a lot of effort to do so. "Maybe we can be friends?" As she said this, I realized that I didn't have any friends. I mean, sure, I had Emma and Bianca and Olivia and Brax and Trent, but nobody outside of the hunting and supernatural world, and having some sense of normality - however bad I was at that - would be nice in my predicament.

"That would be really nice," I told her with a smile. And it would be, having a human friend who didn't know about any of the crap that I knew about would be lovely and I could really get used to it. I could talk to her about my human-like problems, we could hurt over the people we had lost together, she could help me deal with Dean's departure and maybe I could help her get closure on Harrison's death. Just thinking about this, I didn't hate using my look back free card nearly as much, because having a friend who wouldn't just complain and winge at me about what I had done with the Dean situation would be nice, and I think that it was exactly what I needed.


	28. 27

"**L**ast call!" I yelled while wiping down the bar so that it was free of the sticky residue everybody seemed to leave behind after having a drink. It was only 1:00 AM but for the bar half of The Pentagon, it was closing time. Several sleazy looking human men and one demon came to order one last round of drinks before sauntering off into different corners of the place. The demon headed over to the more VIP section of The Pentagon, which was where most of the under the table monster dealing went on while the sleazy humans shuffled drunkenly over towards the tables sat near the bar for precisely that reason, to socialize.

"Why is it that every time I come past, you're always cleaning?" I looked up from my intense cleaning and spied Cora who had pulled herself up onto one of the bar stools and was smiling at me, leaning her head on her fists. She looked better than the last few times I had seen her, she looked like she had some light in her eyes now. She didn't look so drawn out and hurt, she looked like she had had a good nights sleep and it made me smile, the things friendship could do to people. Even though it had only been a few days since we started to be friends, having Cora around was helpful. Talking to her about things had me breathing easy and my heart not so clenched all the time. One thing about Cora was that she was a hugger, and she loved physical contact. She was always hugging me which I didn't mind so much because I figured she was just a touchy feely person and her and Harry had always touched, the problem was that I was the opposite.

"Why is it that every time you come past, you stop at the bar even though you're under age?" I shot back with a smile and a raised eyebrow and I caught her blush. She probably hadn't realized I knew that she was only nineteen but now that she did, she didn't really seem to care too much. With a sly smile, Cora flipped her long hair over her shoulder and acted as if she was trying to charm her way out of being kicked out of the bar, even though I wasn't going to kick her out anyway.

"What can I say? I look older than I actually am," I didn't point out the fact that she didn't actually look twenty one and let the whole thing slide as I ended up mixing her a Greyhound drink, which was just vodka and grapefruit juice which was one of my favourites, apart from Sex On The Beach, and Cora had taken a certain liking to it as well. I pushed it across the bar to her and winked, the two of us had an unsaid understanding that I would give her drinks even though she was under age and she wouldn't rat me out to Ava for giving out free drinks to customers with problems. I yelled out last call again and soon enough, the sleazy looking men came and closed their tabs, paying and left the bar and so it was just Cora and I alone at the bar as I put glasses in the dishwasher and threw out empty beer bottles.

I was about to say something to her when I began to hear a commotion to the right, where Emma was being harassed by none other than Jacob Kane, who of course wasn't happy when he found out that I was no longer working at The Pentagon as an escort and was angry that he would have to try the other girls, which was something he had never done. The first time he had come to The Pentagon, he had chosen me and he had never chosen one of the other girls for as long as he was there. My eyes widening, I gave Cora a look before hurrying over to the brewing fight and pushing myself in between the two parties. Emma who looked scared out of her wits and Jacob who was fuming.

"What's the problem?" I glared up at Jacob's tall frame. He should scare the crap out of me, and I knew that somewhere inside of me he did, but when he began to take things that he didn't like out on my friends, namely because he couldn't sleep with me, I pushed the feeling of fear to the back of my mind and dealt with the anger towards him. Jacob Kane was not a good person, if vampires even classified as people, and his body count was probably even higher than Dallas's had been. Though Jacob did have a fair few years on Dallas, though Dallas was cruel and didn't have a heart, whereas vampires are supposed to lay low, which wasn't one of Jacob's strong suits.

"Oh, Belle," Something about Jacob's posture relaxed as he saw me and a sick smile spread across his lips. I clenched my jaw, I had a feeling that this wouldn't end well, "You're here, its been two months and I need you now," I didn't point out that it hadn't quite been two months since he had last attacked me while he paid for sex but his words still chilled me, he wasn't going to give up until he got what he came here for. Which was when I made the choice to spare everybody the aftermath of Jacob Kane's anger and just nodded.

"Okay," A triumphant grin spread across the vampires face and as much as I didn't really want to do this, as much as I had promised Mason and Trent that I wouldn't, it was the best for everybody if I just did what he wanted. Nobody wanted a trail of bodies lying dead on the ground behind him when it could easily be spared by just sleeping with him. I gave a stern look to Emma that said that she shouldn't say anything but she should warn Ava and that in an hour, she should interrupt whatever was going into the room because I assumed that he was going to take too much blood again, like always. Leading Jacob into the back rooms that were all so familiar to me, I found an empty one and took him into it, closing it behind him.

"Its been too long, Belle," His voice drawled as his fingernails dug into my hips so that it was painful and his teeth gnawed at the nape of my neck that was exposed, he was getting straight to business. When I had still been working at The Pentagon as an escort, I would have asked for the money first but this was a special situation. For some reason, the vampire seemed worked up and like he could snap any second. I was about to lead him to the bed when I heard a fluttering of wings, a sound that Jacob heard too and growled as he turned around, glaring at the man in the trench coat that had interrupted us. I saw that Jacob was about to pounce but I didn't speak, because the man reached forward and pressed his index and middle finger to the vampires forehead and Jacob slumped forward, unconscious.

"Castiel?" I rubbed my eyes, to see if what I was seeing was actually real, "What the hell are you doing here?" Castiel the Angel was among the box of things that I had forced into a drawer in my mind that I had locked and thrown away the key. Because Castiel made me think of, _him_, and I couldn't afford to do that anymore.

"Dean told me to look over you and help when you get yourself in trouble," Castiel glanced at the vampire by his feet, "And I am keeping my word," As much as I wanted to ask him why Dean wanted him to do that, a cold feeling had settled in the bottom of my stomach. I had a feeling that Castiel wasn't just here because of Jacob Kane, and that the unconscious man that I had been about to sleep with and let feed on me wasn't the only thing that was threatening me and putting me in danger. Thinking this, I was racked with a violent cough that had me spewing blood over the floor. My body shaking and black spots dotting my vision, I brought my hand up to my mouth and wiped the blood away before looking up at Castiel... How had he known?

"What the hell is going on?" I asked as I coughed up even more blood.

**_Okay, yeah, I know this is bad and doesn't make sense but deal with it. And if you couldn't tell already I am also an under age alcoholic like Cora and that is why I know all of these mixed drinks because I'm a loser. Anyway, even if this was shitty, tell me what you thought? ... XO_**


	29. 28

**T**he Crimson Plague. A disease that was hundreds of thousands of years old, something that started with a bloody cough but would eventually graduate to bleeding of the pores and then bleeding from the neck as if by magic. The bad news, it was fatal. The good news, it could only be caught by contagious air particles from someone who had been coughing or breathing with the disease landing in an open wound of blood. The even worse news was the fact that Jake Sully, the man who had tortured me while I had been kidnapped by Dallas had the disease, and while he was carving me up, I remembered him taking several breaks to cough, though I hadn't noticed his blood because his hands had already been covered in mine. And seeing as we had been in such proximity, I had contracted the virus.

The disease was slow working at first; and took nearly two months to surpass the coughing up blood stages. There had been time after time where people had gone to hospitals, having no idea what was happening but knowing that there was something wrong if they were coughing up blood, and then there had been people like me who kept everything to themselves because other things were more important and they thought they were okay in the end. Needless to say, none of them survived. The first two months were the easiest, hardly knowing anything was wrong, but after those two months were up you started to deteriorate a lot quicker, the blood began to seep from your pores until finally it came from your neck somehow. I was in the midst of accepting that I was going to die, and I wasn't going to lie, I was freaking out.

Accepting that you were going to die from a disease you accidentally contracted from the guy torturing you wasn't the same as accepting you were going to give up your life to save the lives of your brothers. Dying by illness wasn't classy, it wasn't poetic or beautiful, and it wasn't the way I wanted to go out. When I died, I wanted it to be under my terms, I wanted to know exactly when and why I was going and I wanted to have everything in order the way I wanted before I left. Dying because of some stupid plague Jake Sully picked up who knows where wasn't part of my plan, and even though I knew I would be dead within the month, it didn't stop me wasting all my time that I had left and crying in my room.

I didn't understand how other people in the world with terminal illnesses and cancer could get their affairs in order before they died and I couldn't even get up from bed. Castiel had swooped in and albeit, saved me from something that could have potentially damaged me, but he had delivered the worst possible news of my life and all because he was an angel and Dean Winchester had asked him to look out for me. I don't know where Castiel had gotten off on being all knowing or delivering to young woman that they would die inside the month, but I didn't want to know. Personally, if I had woken up and started bleeding out of my pores and then from my neck and died soundly within the day, I would have been okay, I didn't want to know before it happened. Though I guessed it was good because now Mason and Trent were able to get closure and say goodbye, but even they hadn't said a word to me in three days and every time I went to the kitchen to get food, all I saw was them acting sketchy while they mumbled on the phone before the stopped talking when I walked in.

Now that I actually knew my bloody coughing wasn't going to go away and would only get worse, I felt sick. My body felt heavy and weak and I wanted to throw up half of the day, but I never could, no matter how hard I tried. I could feel eye make-up smudged under my eyes because of the constant crying that never seemed to stop. Wiping under my eyes with the scratchy material that was a knitted jumper, I pulled it away revealing black on the grey sleeve and sure that even my wipe hadn't even made a dent in the black cake around my eyes. Running my hands over my face and pulling in a shaky breath, my door edged open. Assuming it was Mason, I turned to face him as I pulled a tissue towards my mouth to cough into it, pulling it away bloody and throwing it into the bin that was full of other dirty tissues filled with my blood. I swore that every time I coughed, more blood came out.

But the person at the door was not my brother and it wasn't Trent, or even Castiel who had dropped by a few times to touch my forehead and take some of the pain that was building up inside of me away, seeing as even his all knowing angel powers couldn't take away The Crimson Plague because it was some sort of deadly supernatural disease. The person at the door was Dean Winchester and he looked sombre and sad all at once as he closed the door behind him and came to perch next to my bed, his hand running over mine, warm and calloused, just as I remembered, before he captured it and held it close to his lips before kissing it softly and pulling away to look at me, all the while I couldn't take my eyes off of him. I didn't know whether I wanted to cry some more or scream that he was here, seeing as I had tried so hard to lock him up in a drawer in my head and let him go, but I found myself wanting to kiss him. But I wouldn't, just in case saliva passed the virus as well, even though I was sure that it didn't.

"What are you doing here?" My voice was croaky because I hadn't used it in several days except to sob and the racking coughs that rocked me every few minutes had probably damaged my vocal chords. Dean ran his thumb over mine as he re-intertwined our fingers and looked down at them while I watched him with tears in my eyes. I still wasn't able to stop them even though I was in his presence, and I wasn't even sure if I was crying over the Crimson Plague or Dean himself anymore. I didn't even know if I wanted him here. As much as I wanted him to be one of the last things I saw before I died, I didn't want him to watch me die and I didn't want to have to re-open that drawer and all the pain and hurt come hurdling out.

"Mason called me," As surprised as I was by his answer, I didn't really care all too much. I think I had suspected something along the lines of Mason calling Dean as I watched him make his shady phone calls and stop while I was around to hear him, seeing as I knew Mason didn't have a drug dealer. I paused before I replied to cough again, the raspy sound ripping through my throat and making me sound like I had whooping cough, which was probably another symptom of the plague.

"I'm sorry," I don't really know why I said it. I mean, sure, I was sorry for so many things. Not asking him to stay being top of the list, but I had a feeling that wasn't the main reason I was apologizing to him. Dean looked at me with his eyebrows raised to his hairline, surprised that that was the first thing I had said to him.

"Why?" And suddenly, his single question evoked so much pain in me that I tumbled forward into his arms and began to sob rapidly into his shirt.

"I'm sorry because I'm going to die and I never got to tell you-" My voice broke off as I coughed into the tissue that had been clenched into my hand and after I threw it away and gained control of myself, Dean held onto my shoulders and pulled me back far enough so that we were inches apart but I knew that he wasn't going to kiss me.

"Tell me what?" His voice was only a whisper, and his hot breath had more tears squeezing out of my eyes because of the pain I had caused the both of us, pain that could have been so easily avoided if I had just accepted the fact that love wasn't just in fictional stories, that maybe it could be a real thing. In that moment, I decided that I was going to die anyway, I was as well go out believing in something that I never thought could be true.

"That when you left, I wanted to tell you to stay, so bad, because..." I took a deep breath, my voice shaking as Dean looked at me with wide eyes, "Because I think I'm in love with you, too, and I have no idea what I'm going to do about it".

**_Btw, the crimson plague is a made up thing, just in case you didn't know? Okay, so who thinks Kale is going to die and who thinks they'll get her a way out of it and who thinks she'll come back as a ghost and possess someone or something? Anyway, so DEAN IS BACK and I personally couldn't be happier. Is it weird that I ship Kale and Dean so hard and they're my characters? And Kale is finally accepting that love exists and admitted some cute things to Dean!  
Comment some things you'd like to see happen, your theories, your feelings, what you think of this story and PLEASE DO NOT comment 'update' because I get all excited that I've got a comment and I look at it and BOOM, it just says update and I find it rude and please don't :(_**

Also, as an afterthought, just because I don't reply to your comment doesn't mean I don't see it because I read each and every single one and thank you so much for all your kind and inspiring words, you're the best readers ever! ... XO


End file.
